Vision
by where tears fall
Summary: Dean and Sam find themselves in a place where things are not as they seem. Critisizims ALWAYS welcome along with anything else! Reviews are appreciated! NO SLASH!
1. Pool

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the WB showsor characters**

**where tears fall: Hi everyone! This is my first Supernatural fic. I am open to any critisizims or any ideas. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I might have with character history or anything like that. I am going to be updating about once a week or so, maybe twice if I ahve time. This is set after Nightmare. Enjoy:**

* * *

Vision

Chapter 1

The sound of a pool ball sinking into the corner pocket was barely heard over the uncomprehensible noise of the stuffy bar.

"Well, looks like I win." Dean Winchester said while leaning lightly on the pool stick, flashing a trade mark smile at the very unhappy and burly man that stood across the table from him. The dark haired man growled and squeezed the pool stick so hard, Dean thought it might actually snap in two.

He wouldn't put it past this man. The man that stood before him sported a black, sleeveless, leather jacket that barely contained his huge muscle that looked as though they would tear the jacket to shreds with the slightest movement. He wore a black bandana that efficiently covered his head and had a huge tattoo plastered on his right bicep that read "MOM" in bold letters in side of a flaming heart.

"I've had worse…" Dean thought as the large man approached.

Dean straightened automatically, ran his fingers though his hair, and fake smiled. When the man did not pause in his approach he tightened his grip on the stick, fully prepared to use a pool stick as a weapon if needed.

"Hey…" Dean spoke over the blaring music to the gigantic man pounding his way, stealing a quick glance at his brother Sam.

Sam had been sitting absently at a table, like he always had, letting Dean do what he was best at, when he saw the way the man had handled Dean winning. He immediately stood up and absently placed a hand on the knife in his pocket, willing to use it if the man decided to get violent with his brother.

"Now let's just…"

"Don't you think it's a little weird?" the huge man said abruptly cutting Dean off.

The man was only inches away from Dean's face and Dean could clearly see his own reflection on the dark sun glasses the man wore in a bar that was already very dark. He couldn't figure out how the man could even see through those glasses.

"Whatever do you mean?" Dean asked feigning innocence, giving the best "not guilty" look that his brother was famous for.

This clearly angered the man, for Dean could see the flaming heart "MOM" swimming out of the corner of his eye as his muscles flexed and unflexed.

"I mean it just doesn't seem normal that a man loses four games in a row, than suddenly wins when the big money is put out." The man said spit flying from his mouth.

Dean cringed at the ranked breath of the man, which composed of beer and hot wings, and wiped the spittle of his face with a quick movement.

The man remained tight, still only inches away form Dean's face.

"Well." Dean said stepping back a few feet, silently thanking God for the thick smell of smoke that masked the stench of the man's breath.

"I guess I'm just _lucky_" Dean said smiling softly while continuing to step back. He reached over and stuffed a wad of money in his pocket of his own leather jacket.

"Time for me to leave." Dean thought and gave a quick glance towards his brother.

Sam nodded in comprehension and started making his way to the exit.

"Lucky my ass!" The huge man exclaimed causing that side of the bar to become suddenly quiet.

Everyone drew their attention to the pool table, not wanting to miss a fight that was sure to break out.

Dean, suddenly aware of the attention drawn to him and the man, began to step back further. He knew he could take the man if he really wanted to, but he did not want to draw any more attention to himself. And of course there was the police that always might show up.

"Now, let's calm down and just discuss this like civilized beings." Dean said, completely out of character. He saw the man drop the pool stick and ball up his fist, as he advanced slowly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean could make out people also in black leather and bandanas joining their friend in the middle of a now fairly large circle of people.

"Oh great…" Dean muttered to himself. He knew he could take the man, but the man and his five friends he wasn't so sure about.

"I've got to start choosing my people better." Dean thought to himself with a twisted smile. He tightened his grip further on the pool stick, fully aware of the knife concealed in his back pocket, that he wouldn't use unless for an emergency.

He was suddenly aware of another presence beside him.

"Thought you might need some back-up." Sam said, smiling and joining his brother in staring at the man and his "gang".

"Come now, Sammy I was just beginning to have some fun." Dean said watching the man make a sickening crack with his knuckles.

"Maybe you should actually _look_ at the guys you hustle." Sam replied in a low whisper.

"Now what fun would that be?" Dean asked readjusting his hold on the pool stick.

The man started to near with his gang and both brothers tensed immediately.

The man prepared to strike as Dean prepared to counter.

"Hey!" a voice called out. A young blond walked out in between the two men.

"There isn't going to be any fighting tonight ya here?" the woman said.

The two men continued to give icy glares to each other.

"If there is any fighting I'll call the police, and then you'll have them to deal with. You won't be breaking any of my tables tonight will you boys?" she held up a cell phone and put her finger in the button Dean presumed was speed dial for the police station.

Sam suddenly noticed how quiet the bar had become. With the quiet came an eerie feeling that prickled the back of hi s neck.

"WILL YOU?" the woman said again looking at both men intently.

"No." Dean said quickly followed by the other man.

"Well, now that's settled." The waitress said and she scurried back to her post.

The man and Dean continued to stare at each other, both afraid to turn their backs, until the waitress waved her cell phone from a far off corner threateningly at the men.

"I WILL see you later." The man said and stomped out of the bar, not before giving Dean a death glare.

"Well." Sam said leaning on the pool table "will you listen to me now?"

"Why? I got us money and I didn't even have to break an arm to do it!" Dean said and pulled the money out of his pocket.

Sam just shook his shaggy head.

"Let's just get a hotel. You need the rest." Sam said.

"I need the rest? Sam have you even looked at yourself lately? You looked like died, TWICE." Dean said covering up his concern with small humor. The truth was that Dean was very concerned with Sam. The past few weeks Sam had only been getting a few hours of sleep per night and he only ate when Dean practically begged him. Sam was way too skinny to begin with.

Dean didn't know if it was from the nightmares or visions or whatever it was, but he knew if Sam kept this up, it could kill him. The truth was that Dean was scared for Sam's life. Very scared.

Dean followed Sam out into the parking lot.

"So how did you come about choosing that guy any way?" Sam asked, as they crossed the parking lot. with a raised eye brow, just to get on Dean's nerves. It was his job as a little brother to annoy him. A small pain in Sam's head appeared out of no where.

"Shut-up, Sammy."

"Hey… I just wanted to know cause…" Sam stopped abruptly as the small pain started to grow. He lifted a hand to his head.

"Yeah well…" Dean stopped mid sentence as he noticed Sam lagging behind.

The pain in Sam's head grew to an unbearable amount. It ripped though is skull and he didn't even feel both his hands pressing against his head or hear the anguished cry that escaped his lips as he fell to his knees.

As soon as Sam fell to his knees, Dean was at his side.

"Sam? Sammy! Can you hear me? Sam!" Dean felt helpless as Sam continued to grasp his head and cry out in pain. His protective brother instincts were going into overdrive.

Sam's vision was blurred with pain and it seemed as though his whole world was spinning rapidly. He felt as though the burning in his skull was going to consume him. Pictures flashed before his eyes, forcing their way into his skull, and suddenly they began to form images.

Dean hated this. The panic. The unknowing. The pain etched in his brother's face and eyes. At least with bullies and even demons he able to beat the crap out of them later, and make the tears go away. But this new foe that was hurting his brother, he could do nothing to help against.

Dean began to panic as blood began to pour out of Sam's nose. His other visions were never this intense. He grabbed Sam's shoulders as best he could while Sam was in his crouched position.

He tired to restrict the blood flow as best he could.

"Come on Sam!" he said, frustrated at the visions more than his brother.

I seemed like an eternity before Sam stopped screaming and went limp in Dean's arms.

"God Sammy…" Dean said as he looked at his little brother in his arms with dark circles around his eyes and blood staining his shirt. He looked like death.

* * *

**where tears fall: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me! Any changes, recomendations, missing comma's. Anything. Review please! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Vision

**where tears fall: Hey everyone! Wow I didn't think I would update this soon! I guess it's beacue of all the wonerful reviews I got! I just couldn't resist! Thanks so much!**

* * *

Vision

Chapter two

Dean cradled Sam for a moment, stunned at the amount of blood flowing from his nose.

"Sam..." Dean whispered, his face etched with concern and worry.

Sam remained quiet and unmoving. Fortunatley, the nose bleed had nearly stopped.

Laying Sam's head on the pavement, Dean watched his brother, only guessing what demons Sammy faced inside his head.

Demons that Dean couldn't fight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam was in a dark place.

"_Sam…" _a women's voice whispered.

All he could see was the darkness engulfing him. His mind seemed to be floating in the nothingness, separated from his body.

"_Sam…"_

There was a huge, white, flash of light as images once again poured into his head. He thought he cried out in pain, but no sound came from his mouth.

Sam found himself on the edge of a small town at night. There was one main road that snuck through the center of the town with neatly decorated houses and shops that clung tightly to the edge of the road.

Sam could see every little detail of the town, down to the last flower encircling the maple trees by the side walk.

He was suddenly propelled backwards, like a movie being rewound towards the front of the town where there was a small hill and simply designed sign that read: "Welcome to Leeridge, Michigan", that was obviously hand made.

Sam didn't have time to contemplate the peculiarly of the sign as he was again propelled, like a helpless rag doll, in one fast movement to the very edge of town and a large, two story house. The house seemed fairly old for the blue paint was chipped, revealing a multitude of other colors, showing that the house had been painted many times.

Sam was yet again propelled to the back of the house were a figure in the dark appeared. Its eyes glinted in the moonlight as it lifted up its lip to expose huge, bloodstained fangs. The mangled and matted fur on the monster's back swayed on top of the huge muscles as it made its way towards the house. Everything about the monster was so clear, just like the town.

Sam instantly knew what it was.

A werewolf.

It crawled up the door, and with a large howl, swept its claws across the door, leaving a huge scratch going diagonally from right to left down the old wood.

Sam's eyes became wide as he saw the werewolf prepare to strike again. The door would not hold under another swipe. The people inside the house would be in danger.

The scene froze and began flashing back like a broken record. There another flash of black as two images appeared.

It seemed as though Sam was watching two movies at once. The one on the right was the werewolf, making a slash at the door, than appearing out of the dark and making his slash at the door that Sam had seen three times already like someone was stopping and rewinding a tape.

The image on the left was of four men. Sam could not make out their faces in the dark, but their mouths moved up and down, expelling silent words. They remained rigid, dartk and stood together creating an ominous appearance.

"_Samuel…"_ the voice cooed again.

The images started to flash again this time going faster and faster, fighting to push their way into Sam's mind.

The werewolf, the men, the town, the werewolf, the men, the town…

In a constant cycle they played in some sort of never ending loop.

Blinding lights in between. Sam desperately tried to scream and grip his head as the images intensified, threatening to tear apart his skull.

"_Samuel…" _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean sat impatiently watching his unconscious brother. He glanced at his watch for the fourth time in two minutes and ran a shaking hand through his hair.

His brother had been out for seven minutes. SEVEN FREAKEN' MINUTES!

Sam's visions never took this long, or were so powerful that they knocked him unconscious. Dean looked at his brother sympathetically, ignoring the looks he received from the people exiting the small bar seeing an unconscious man with blood all over his shirt.

"Why did this have to happen to Sam?" Dean said aloud to no one in particular.

A small moan from his brother caused Dean to be come instantly alert.

"Sam?" he called softly. Sam scrunched his eyes as if trying to open them.

"Come on Sammy." Dean said, this time a little louder. Another groan was his only reward.

"Enough of this crap." Dean thought. He raised his hand and in one swift movement, gently slapped Sam across the face, more out of worry than annoyance. He silently apologized when Sam in took a large breath of pain.

"That's it Sam nice and easy." Dean said in his regular authoritive voice.

Sam once again scrunched his eyes and grudgingly opened them. He desperately tried to stop his vision from spinning as he focused on the out line of his brother.

"Dean?"

"There we go Sammy." Dean said, efficiently masking the relief he felt in his voice.

Pain was clearly etched in the younger hunter's face as he tried to focus on his surroundings.

"Where…Wha?" Sam whispered out while lifting a hand to his aching head.

"You had a vision Sammy." Dean replied, seriousness drenched in his voice.

A hammer felt like it was being bashed into his skull, when Sam unsuccessfully attempted to sit up. Dean was at his side in an instant, concern once again filling his eyes.

Once in a sitting position, Sam once again closed his eyes and tried to focus on Dean's voice, which he could barely hear over the pulsing in his ears.

"My name is Sam, not Sammy." He said in fake annoyance while slowly opening his eyes and gave his brother a wry smile, letting him know he was O.K.

"Fine Sam, but next time you want to take a nap in the middle of the parking lot, do it on your own time, princess." Dean replied with false anger that caused Sam to smile despite his pain.

Sam knew that joking was the way for Dean to cover up concern, so he went along with Dean's antics.

Sam suddenly bcame serious, losing all of joking in his face before.

"There was a town." Sam began looking up at Dean who gave a silent nod to continue.

"There was a werewolf."

"We faced werewolfs before, all we need to do is find out were it is and pump that puppy full of silver." emphasiszing his sentence with a pat on Sam's back. Deam began to sit up from his crouched position.

"No" Sam began, placing a hand on his temple.

"No...I mean..." He pressed his eyes closed obviously from pain.

"I alread know where it is." he hesitatly looked up to Dean who at this moment looked completely confused.

"I mean this vision was different..."

"How?" Dean asked more concerned at the way his brother clutched his head in pain.

"I don't know, it was too clear." At the confused look his brother gave gave him Sam continued.

He looked down and continued. "The other ones only showed parts and were choppy, this one was clear. It showed the sign to the entrance of the town."

"Well, what's the problem?" Dean asked not understanding the difference. Sam figured he couldn't expect him to anyways. Dean didn't understand the visions. Heck, Sam didn't either!

Sam sighed. He decided he wouldn't tell Dean about the strange men or the voice.

_He probably wouldn't know what it means anymore than I do._

"Leeridge, Mighigan."

"Good, now let's go and kick some werewolf ass!" Dean said and Sam would have shaken his head if it hadn't hurt so much. Sometimes Dean could be well...Dean.

The younger hunter began to stand, but was met with an unexpected wave of pain that coursed through his head.

He took a moment to breath and when he looked up, he saw the un expected hand of his older brother. Sam glanced at the hand and then at Dean, who was almost embarrassed at showing his concern earlier.

Sam smiled, despite his pain and took his hand.

That was Dean. All hard on the outside, but a caring person, if you could get beneath the nearly impenetrable armor.

Dean hauled Sam up to his feet and continued to make his way to the car, when he noticed Sam was not by his side again.

Dean gritted his teeth, trying to prevent himself from strangling his little brother who obviously was falling into a nasty habit of either falling behind or not walking.

With a sigh, Dean glanced back at Sam, who currently was observing his previously white shirt with his arms stretched out.

Sam glanced up at Dean with disbelief plastered on his face.

"I did this?" he asked softly, returning his gaze to his shirt with crimson stained adoring its middle from the collar almost down to the hem at the bottom.

"Yeah, the only damn good shirt you have and you have to wreck it."

"I don't see why I buy you good things any more." Dean continued on in fake reprimanding. He turned on his heel and again started the journey to the car, which was becoming extremely long.

"I mean if…"

"Dean."

"Yeah?" Dean's face immediately fell at the sight of his brother's worried one. Sam had not moved from his spot. He held the distant gaze in his eyes that Dean had quickly learned meant he wanted to talk.

Dean could tell Sam was hiding something.

His face immediately turned to one of worry at the sight of little brother. He could almost feel Sam being tormented on the inside. It was killing him to see sam that way.

Sam must have seen the worry in his brother's eyes for he sighed, and head down, continued after Dean.

"Let's just get a hotel and get some sleep."

Dean's face held its concern. He was sure by that Sam meant 'Let's get a hotel and you get some sleep while I stay up all night contemplating what my latest vision was.'

Dean knew Sam was hiding something, and Dean knew he was going to find out. But he could do that later. The first thing would be to make sure that Sam was alright. Then, when Sam was ready they could talk.

"Fine…But if you bleed in my car…"

Sam smiled. He almost liked the joking Dean better than the concerned, over protective Dean.

_Almost_

"Dean?" Sam said while clutching the handle of the passenger side door.

"Yeah?" Dean replied, in a similar pose.

"Bite me."

The car door opened with a screech and a skinny Sam slipped in the passenger side, shutting the door, giving Dean no chance to reply.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From the corner of the bar, a dark figure stood looking out the tinted windows at the car drive away: watching, waiting...

* * *

**where tears fall: well that was weird! Just to let you know the story is not what it seems... Your just goingto have to read more to find out. Thanks again to all who reviewed! It was you who inspired me to update so soon! Please review: any suggestions, critisizims, praises? I will update asap, most likely once or twice a week- the longest you willhave to waitwill be a week. Thanks again! Review!**


	3. Leeridge

**Discliamer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the charaters. (I'm pretty sure Leeridge is not a real place, but if it is, I don't own it either.)**

**where tears fall: Thank You soo much for ALL the reviews! I wasn't going to upadate for a few days, but since I got all these wonderful reviews, I couldn't resist! Thanks you to all those I couldn't reply to and a very special thanks to those who reviewed TWICE! (you are on my favorite reviewers list!) Thanks again! ENJOY:**

* * *

Vision

Chapter 3

It was strangely quiet despite the loud rock music that blared from the speaker of the car.

They had spent the night at a run down hotel, which despite the mold, leaking ceiling, broken shower and occasional cockroach, was actually quite pleasant.

Of course, Sam had immediately pulled out the laptop as soon as they were settled. After a half an hour of listening to Sam's fingers gently tapping on the key board, he forced Sam to go to bed and get some rest. The next morning they had gotten a small bite to eat at a local dinner and were on the road by nine to the small town of Leeridge, Michigan.

Sam sat with his head against the window staring out into the night, praying for the Advil to take effect soon. His headaches were becoming more severe with each vision, and this last one had caused him exceptional pain (along with a t-shirt).

Dean kept his eyes in the road, casually humming along with the music and taking quick glances at his brother to make sure he was still alive.

Sam could feel his brother's worried eyes upon him and frankly, it was beginning to bug him.

"How far away are we?" He asked between clenched teeth, still with his eyes closed.

"About fifteen minutes, why?" Dean asked, giving his brother a concerned glance.

"No reason." Sam replied, not bothering to look up at Dean.

It was a lie.

Sam could feel it. He could feel in the pit of his stomach that they were getting near. For the past hour, the feeling had grown to engulf his whole being, causing his stomach to churn and tighten.

Dean shifted uncomfortably, ringing the steering wheel with his hands. Sam was hiding something. But he would find out one way or another, he always did. He just had to give Sam time. Yeah, he could wait.

Sam grudgingly got up from his sitting position by the window, trying to straighten out his lanky form in the cramped car.

He got out his laptop and began to finish the research he was doing until he was rudely interrupted by an exasperated Dean the night before.

"So, what'd we got on this 'Leeridge' place?" Dean asked glancing at Sam.

Sam's eyes darted back and forth across the luminescent screen, taking in all the information.

"Nothing." Sam replied in an astonished tone.

"What?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at the news.

"No, recent kidnappings, disappearances, murders, mysterious deaths, nothing. In fact, there have only been four unaccounted disappearances in the last two-hundred years!"

Dean used one free hand to rub his head in annoyance while giving an exasperated sigh.

"So what are we doing going there? This place seems like a chapter out of your 'Top Ten Places of Where I Want to Live' book."

Sam rubbed his temples trying to block out the horrible joke his brother just made.

"I just…I feel something is wrong in this town."

Dean looked from his brother to the road, brow furrowed at this news. It wasn't that he didn't trust his brother.

A few months ago maybe, but ever since what happened with their latest job, he would put his life on Sam's premonitions.

"Maybe…maybe they didn't write any articles about it." Sam said while glancing hopefully at his brother.

"I mean, maybe they didn't want any bad publicity, so they just decided to keep quiet. Ya know, a werewolf running around is not the best thing for a town that has a nearly perfect record for crimes."

Dean looked doubtfully at his brother as Sam tried to avoid his intense gaze.

"O.K., then I guess the only way to find out anything is to ask around." Dean said while sighing. _This is going to be a long day…_

Sam returned to his computer, while Dean turned up the dial to the music, partially to ward away his doubt and worry, and partially to annoy Sam.

But Sam didn't notice. The tight feeling in his stomach grew immensely, and a small pricking his head appeared. He placed his hand on his head and closed his eyes, wishing for the best. _Please, not again…_

Sam was shocked put of his daze by the sound of his brother's voice, through the blaring music.

"Welcome to Leeridge"

Sam shot his eyes open and stared out the window at the town he had seen only a night before. A shiver racked Sam's body as he beheld the neat little street and shops. It was exactly like his vision down to the last leaf on the shimmering maple trees.

"Now this is just plain freaky." Dean called while staring at the spotless side walks and neatly painted shops.

After a few stares from the locals, Sam abruptly turned down the loud rock music that could be heard clearly by the passersby, which quickly earned him a death glare by Dean.

"There. That looks like a nice place to start." Dean said while pointing out the window at a small café on the edge of the town. It was simple, like most of the houses, with flowers that lined the windowsills, making it seem almost home-like.

Sam only nodded, still perplexed by all that had happened.

.After they had parked the car, Dean led the way into the neat café Sam followed after, taking time to soak up every detail of the town.

The sound of a bell tinkling was heard as the two brothers stepped into the little café. There were only a few people inside, carrying on with their trivial conversations, seemingly unfazed by entrance of the rugged looking brothers.

A few circular tables with flowers in the center dotted the inside of the café. A small counter with a menu containing tea, bread, coffee, and other non-alcoholic beverages lay on the back.

Dean cringed at the pleasant smell of scented candles burning in the back, while Sam simply smiled.

"I think I'm in hell." Dean whispered in Sam's ear, as he pushed his younger brother in front of him, almost scared to enter any further.

Sam took a moment to laugh at his brother before surveying the room.

There were some elderly people conversing at back table and some teenagers chattering on about school and sports, but that's not what caught his eye.

In a corner sat a middle aged man, probably about thirty, with jet black hair, smoothed back along his thin face. He wore a rough brown jacket and jean pants.

Sam shivered involuntarily, when the man glanced up from his newspaper and their eyes met. Sam's brown-green eyes locked with the man's beady black ones and they stayed like that for what seemed like ages. An all to familiar feeling began to creep its way into Sam as he watched the man.

"Sam…Earth to Sammy." Dean called waving a hand in front of Sam's face. Sam blinked a few times trying to break the daze he had been thrown into.

"I'm coming." Sam replied softly and followed Dean to a table. Dean leaned casually back in a chair and eyed a very distant Sam.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at his brother's odd, w_ell, odder than normal_, behavior.

Sam stole another quick glance at the dark man in the corner before leaning in towards the table in a secretive manner.

"That man, in the corner." Sam whispered while inclining his head towards the man.

"What? The guy with the paper." Dean said a little too loud for Sam's liking.

"Yeah, that guy." Sam said while closing his eyes in annoyance.

"Well I know he has bad taste in clothes, but that's no reason to get your panties in a bunch." Dean replied giving a fake disgusted face to the man.

Sam pretended Dean hadn't said that and continued "I have a… _feeling_ about him."

Dean sighed and put his face in his hands. _There goes Sam and his "feelings" again. _

Just as Dean was about to make another comment about Sam and his premonitions, Sam grunted in pain and cradled his head in his hands.

"Sam?" Dean looked over at his brother whose breathing had hitched, in desperation to not cry out in pain. _No not now, not again!_

Dean looked for a means of escape and found a small sign in the corner of the café that read "Restroom". _Thank God…_

Dean grabbed a grunting Sam and lead him to the bathroom, only pausing to say "He had the tea." To the elderly couple, who quickly emptied their cups in the trash can.

Dean flung open the door to the one- stalled bathroom, which was thankfully unoccupied, pulled Sam in, and locked the door. Sam immediately was kneeling on the floor in pain with his head between his knees and hands clamped on the sides.

Sam started to scream as images flooded in his brain.

"_Samuel…"_

There was a flash, and he was by a fast-flowing river just out side of the town. A little boy and his mother were seated a safe distance from the river's edge. It seemed as though they were having some sort of picnic as they laughed together. The mother smiled at the boy and turned to grab something from her bag.

In an instant, a dark figure flew by the mother and child and flung the child into the river. The mother turned around and shock spread on her face as she saw her child being carried away by the river's current.

She screamed.

Another flash and Sam was staring at the tile floor of the bathroom in the café.

"Sam?"

"Sam? Are you O.K.?"

The sound of his brother's worried voice filled Sam's ears.

Dean watched as his little brother stood up shakily and wiped a small dribble of blood from his nose with his sleeve. His breathing was still hitched and his pale face gleamed with sweat.

"Sammy?" Dean said softly while reaching an arm out to his brother who seemed to be in another one of his trances.

With out a word Sam rushed out of the bathroom and into the café, followed by his now extremely worried brother calling for him to stop.

Sam's eyes darted around the room, going from face to face of chatting people in the café.

As his brother came up beside him,Sam's stomach dropped in realization.

The dark man in the corner was no where to be seen.

* * *

**where tears fall: the plot thickens! (I've always wanted to say that) Do you like it? Hate it? Adore it? Need any improvements? Just review and I will love you forever! Thanks, for reading, REVIEW!**


	4. River

**where tears fall: Thanks to all reviewers! It means a lot to me. Sorry this came so late.**

* * *

Vision

Chapter 4

Sam remained staring for only a moment at the main room of the small café, that was currently one person short.

"Dude, are you O.K?" asked a now very concerned Dean, easing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Sam didn't speak or even acknowledge that he had heard Dean's question. He simply stared into the busy little room, unfazed by the chatting of the people nearby.

Sam's mind was swirling with information, causing him to block out he outside world. His mind was literally reeling from his last vision and the strange man. Not to mention the "perfect town", supposed werewolf attack and mysterious men.

Sam remained like a statue frozen in time, unheeding to the world around him.

It took a moment for it to click in his mind.

The river.

He needed to get to the river.

Dean looked with concern at the dazed Sam, obviously lost in oblivion. Sam's face was engraved with a severe concentration that made it seem as though his head would instantly combust.

Dean's features softened. He desperately wanted to help. To ease the burden that his brother had been given. But deep down, despite all of his older-brother-protective instincts, he knew that Sam would have to figure it out for himself.

"Sam I..." Dean started, but he didn't get to finish as Sam flew to the counter in the back of the room.

"Can I help you sir?" a petite old lady inquired of Sam.

"Yes, can you tell me where the nearest river is?" Sam said in a blur, nearly forgetting all his manners.

The lady must have seen the urgency in the young man's eyes and voice for she simply pointed to the left with her thin hand.

"There's a river down there, maybe less than a mile, through those woods there."

"Thank you." Sam replied quickly, almost cutting her off. He flashed a rushed smile to support his appreciation and headed out the door.

"SAM!" Dean called. His worry for his brother was quickly melting into frustration, as he followed the younger hunter out the door.

As soon as Sam was clear from the café, the younger brother broke into a pure sprint in the direction the lady had told him.

"SAM!" Dean called trying to keep up with his strangely fast brother. _Damn those freakishly long gazelle legs of his._

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" he tried again, slowing down his pace and panting slightly. His breath was now seen clearly in the oddly brisk air that seemed to have invaded the day.

Sam didn't even pause.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam continued running despite the burning pain in his calves and the aching tearing his head.

Trees went by in a whirl as he continued his trek through the forest, flinching slightly at the sound of his brother's calls.

_Dean is going to so be pissed. _

The young hunter's face was red, and the growing cold was biting at his exposed cheeks and nose.

Sam mentally sighed as he recognized the sound of rushing water. He quickened his already incredibly fast pace and broke into a small clearing.

He could see the white river moving swiftly along the land's edge, fighting its way down stream.

A scream caused Sam to turn his head sharply to see a frantic woman, reaching out to the water. A boy was caught in the river, trying to keep his head above water as the merciless river thrashed him about.

Sam's heart caught in his throat at sight of the familiar scene.

He didn't even hesitate as he ran to the edge of the river, past the screaming mother, and dove in.

The cold water lashed him, draining his lungs and body as he hit the water. Sam's whole body was useless against the river's force as he waved his limbs about, trying to move above the surface. He squeezed his eyes shut as feeble attempt to push away the pain coursing through his body.

It felt as though he was on fire and freezing at the same time.

The world around him was a swirling torrent as he wrenched his eyes open and searched for the surface.

Sam's reprieve lasted short as he heard the cry of the boy over the rushing sound of water.

It took a few seconds for his weak arms to move as he made his way over to the boy. Sam could barely keep his head above water as the river dragged him down the stream in a torrent of white. The water's icy grip continually pulled him under and to the side, leaving him gasping for air when he emerged.

Sam finally felt the wet fabric of the boy's shirt as he reached out. Using one arm, he pulled the boy to his chest and began to fight a useless battle against the river's current.

A sharp pain burst through his side expelling all the little air he had in his lungs, as he hit a protruding rock. Sam grasped at the boy, trying his best to keep the child's head above water as he gasped for air.

The cold running through his body caused racking shivers to run through him, making breathing even more difficult.

He could barely hear the sound of his brother's voice calling to him from the shore as Sam was yet again dunked into the water by the force of the river.

Sam's energy was waning as it was growing increasingly difficult to stay above water.

The darkness was closing in slowly, ebbing at his vision. He pulled at the boy again, trying to get his weak arms to respond.

The pain in his side stung with every unstable breath he took.

_No, I can't give up…_

He gasped another breath of air only to inhale a gulp of water.

_No… I… can't…_

Sam's world was starting to spin uncontrollably.

Then suddenly, through his matted bangs and white foam, he saw the most beautiful thing in the world at the moment.

A tree.

To be more specific, an old tree branch, of a fallen tree that reached out half way across the river only a foot above the water.

_If I can just reach that tree…_

He struggled against the water to get closer to the approaching tree and fought off the haze in his eyes.

_Only one chance…_

Grabbing the boy securely around the waist and praying that the branch would hold both their weights, Sam ignored his pain and reached up towards the branch.

With an inward sigh of relief, Sam felt the cold, hard bark of the tree against his hand.

"Sam!"

Sam would have jumped for joy, if he could, at the sound of his brother's voice. He searched the tree and found Dean straddled on the stable part of the fallen tree, reaching out an inviting hand.

Sam's features flooded with relief at the sight of his brother.

"About…time…" he gasped, adding a strained smile at the situation.

"Yeah, well sprinting away like a maniac really isn't my thing." Dean replied over the roaring river, his face still outlined with concern. He reached further, fully extending his arm.

Much to Dean's dislike, Sam pulled the panting boy from his side and towards Dean's hand. The weeping boy grabbed Dean's arm as he pulled the child out of the water.

With one arm around the boy, Dean reached again out to Sam, whose knuckles were white from the strain of holding on to the branch.

Sam furrowed his brow in anticipation for the pain that would invade his side. He reached up, inches away from Dean's outstretched hand. Dean could feel sweat drip down his brow as he strained to grasp his little brother's hand. His eyes were intense and concentrated, almost blocking out the sobs of the child he was holding with his other hand.

_Only a little more…_

Dean and Sam's hands were nearly touching when a crack was heard at the base of the old tree. Dean glanced back at the noise. Another crack and the tree shifted slightly towards the river, causing the child to cry harder. There was no way the tree could hold all three of them.

It was going to break and send them all into the river.

Dean glanced back at Sam who had a knowing look on his face. He grunted as he attempted to reach Sam again.

For a moment, Dean's concentrated, worried eyes, met Sam's sad, apologetic ones. Sam's demeanor was unusually calm for the situation. Almost too calm.

Dean's face twisted in horror as he realized what was happening, his blue yes flashing as if saying 'don't you dare'.

Sam's exhausted face strained one more apologetic smile as he let go of the branch, and welcomed the coming darkness and peace.

* * *

**where tears fall: dun dun dun... What will happen? read- review PLEASE- I need your advice/opinoin on what's bad and what's good. I welcome any critisizims so burn it up if need be. Thanks for reading!-Review!**


	5. Rescue

**where tears fall: There were soo many reviews! Thank you all soo very much! I would especially like to thak those who have reviewed on all of the chapters! You guys are soo great. Sorry the update came so late- I had a very busy week-**

**-Sorry, but I will probably not be able to update more than twice a week- but i will update at least one a week-**

**well- here goes chapter five:**

* * *

Vision 

Chapter 5

"SAM!" Dean heard himself cry, as if somehow, it would stop his brother's decent down the river. Despair had worked its way around Dean's heart, numbing him of any earthly feeling or caution, as he watched his little brother, his family, being scooped up away from him in a fraction of a second.

And for just that second, Dean was invincible.

And with that power that only comes around in the most desperate situations, Dean leapt off the branch into the rushing torrent below him, ignoring the distant sound of gleeful sobbing of the mother reunited with her child.

The water was like a thousand burning knives, stabbing into his abdomen and torso.

But Dean didn't register the flaming pain. He was no longer a part of his body. In his mind there was no physical pain or fatigue, only his goal- Sam.

Dean swam like he had never before. The river proved a worthy adversary as it tried to continually pull Dean under and grasp him with its icy grip. But Dean was so close, so near.

He saw his little brother's head plunge again and again into the river, each time, Sam returning to the surface with a struggled breath; each breath more ragged and desperate than the last.

This fueled Dean further, causing his stubborn limbs to move. He was so close…

And then the second was over. Dean was no longer invincible.

The cold and fatigue hit him like a truck.

He gasped for a breath, just as the river pushed him under the water, knocking the air out of his lungs in a violent shove. It felt as though he couldn't move, couldn't think. The weariness was wrapping itself around him, engulfing his body.

Dean struggled for another breath, feeling the effects of the cold water fully.

The river was winning, and Dean knew it.

Dean searched the water as best he could for Sam through the violent waves.

He was able to see Sam just before Sam's head disappeared into the river.

But this time, he didn't resurface…

Dean's heart dropped.

He tried to move, tried to breathe, but every strangled breath was harder than the last.

His energy was spent. He had nothing left. He had failed… He had failed his father and mother, but most importantly, he had failed Sammy.

Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Not the fact that he was going to drown, nor the fact that he would never be able to see his father again…

The indestructible Dean Winchester had been defeated. He had failed everyone he loved…

_No…_

A new fire awoke in Dean, one that had never presented itself before.

_No, I won't fail Dad. I won't fail Mom. I WON'T fail Sam. _

A new energy coursed threw him empowering his soul.

With out even realizing it, Dean began to swim… _hard_.

_I won't give up… I won't give up…_

Holding on to every strand of hope he had, he pushed forward. The river was no longer there. The icy coldness had gone along with the weariness in his body. He could no longer feel the push and the pull of the waves, trying to hold him back. The river had the power to injure, crush, and kill, but it had no power over love…Over Dean's love of his family; his brother.

As if it were all a dream, he dove deep into the icy water and pulled the body of a limp Sam to the surface. He pulled an arm around Sam's waist in an attempt to keep his head above water. Sam remained, much to Dean' distress, unresponsive.

And some of the fire in Dean's heart was dampened by worry.

He was now fighting the river while trying to keep Sam and himself above the water.

The fire began to wither away as Dean realized the hopelessness of the situation. He had achieved his goal to get to Sam, but with the river once again coming into focus, he began to lose the spark.

Giving the waves a final thrash and grasping Sam to him tightly, Dean did the only thing, his weary brain could think of, some thing he had not done in a very long time. He prayed.

_Please, I'll do anything. Just, please save Sammy, I don't care if I drown, just save my brother…_

Just as soon as he had thought that, an end of a rope flew in front of him. Without hesitating he grabbed with his free hand, and held on tightly.

_That was quick…_

Dean grunted as he struggled to keep a firm hold on Sam and the rope. He could feel himself being pulled towards shore.

Dean strained to hear muffled shouts and voices, as he moved closer. His knuckles were white, and hands were burning from holding tightly on to the rope. His life line…

After what seemed like eternity, Dean felt grip of the river loosen and finally let go as landed on solid ground, panting.

He ignored the voices and questions of people as he turned to look at Sam, almost dreading what he would see.

Sam remained unmoving on the ground, his hair in a messy fashion, plastered about his face. His skin was pale and skin was icy to the touch. The dark circles that deepened around his eyes were enhanced by the slightly blue tint growing in Sam's lips.

"Oh, please, no." Dean managed to shudder out, suppressing tears that were almost certain to fall. His pain-filled eyes searched Sam for any sign of life, as he placed his cheek centimeters away from Sam's parted lips.

Sam wasn't breathing.

And with that, Dean began to breathe life in his brother.

_1,2,3…Breathe…_

_1,2,3, BREATHE…_

_1,2,3, BREATHE!_

No response.

Dean choked a sob as he grabbed Sam's shoulders.

"No! You can't do this! Not after everything we've been through…" Dean's voice swayed with every word. His eyes were filled with unshed tears. He was totally unaware of the two silent people looking sympathetically at him, at a loss for words that would offer comfort.

"You can't give up." Dean barely whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam was in that dark place again. The place that he had gotten so used to…

That same familiar feeling of engulfing darkness and defeating emptiness.

There was a white flash and the four men appeared again, their dark silhouettes enveloping their being. The figures mouths moved as if they were talking.

Sam strained to see or hear anything, but only received the sound of far-away voices, that seemed to be carried off with the wind.

And suddenly they were in front of the old house he had seen before. They pointed at once and continued talking in distant words.

Sam struggled to speak, but found he couldn't.

In fact, he couldn't even breathe…

He sucked in air as he attempted to breathe, as another white flash appeared. The air, briefly supplied him with oxygen as the water in his lungs, begged to be let out.

In one swift movement Sam wrenched his eyes open, rolled over on his side, and began coughing.

"SAM!" the sound of his brother's voice was not its usual commanding tone, but instead, filled with relief and amazement.

"Sammy!"

Sam continued coughing, causing much pain to erupt in his bruised side. He felt cold ground and wondered how he had escaped the river.

_Of course, Dean saved you._

He mentally chastised himself for thinking any different.

"Sam, are you OK?"

Sam anxiously wanted to answer, but it seemed as though his voice did not work at the moment.

He looked up, half expecting to see Dean's concerned face staring him down from head to foot, commenting on how stupid he was to do something like that…

But instead, he met the gaze of two people.

One was a girl, about thirty, with brown curly hair and a soft, rosy face that accented her nearly perfect form well.

The other was a man. It only took a moment for Sam to recognize the shiny black hair and bad style.

It was the man he had the weird feeling about.

The man from the café…

* * *

**where tears fall: Dun dun dun... and those of you who are wondering, this is not a romance fic...so no love connection at all- **

**Review!- like it?- hate it? what to tie me up by my thumbs? - just tell me and I will see what I can do- although I don't really have any rope, and then I would always need help... any ways REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Walk

**where tears fall**

**Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews!I am soo sorry for the late update- I thought I was going to update sooner, but sadly, life got in the way _again_. **

**I have some very awsome reiwers I just want to recongnize for thier many reviews: shadowhisper, imbreena, SNCHILLS, Nate and Jake, ChaiGrl, Dawn N, and pmsdevil01- thanks soo very much! to all your reviews**

**- I have been trying my best to reply to all the reiviews- if you didn't geta reply, just tell me, I'd be happy to give you one.**

**- It also was brought to my attention that Dean's eyes are green not blue-that was a typo (probably because I don't have a "beta" or something- anyways, I should probably stop with this note now, it is very long...**

* * *

Vision 

Chapter 6:

Sam's eyes were caught staring at the strange man as if somehow he couldn't break his gaze. A strong chill racked his body, partially from the cold and partially from the man's stare.

Sam suddenly felt weak as fatigue firmly settled in. With a gasp, he collapsed on his back, as his body started shaking uncontrollably.

Dean was at his side in an instant, still not fully recovered form the near-death experience of his brother, but well-off enough to show no sign of prior emotion. Dean grasped Sam's wet, shaking shoulders.

"That's it Sam, breathe." Dean said softly, the memories of what had happened only a few minutes ago, still fresh in his mind. He had come so close. In one instant, he had actually though he would lose his brother, and himself, forever.

Dean's eyes swept over the form of his soaked, shivering, pale brother. He didn't think he would be able to live, to go on, without his brother.

Dean barely noticed his own teeth chattering as he looked hopefully towards the two people standing nearby, touched deeply by the moment they had just witnessed.

The woman smiled, knowing exactly what the look meant.

"We better get him inside; my house is not to far from here, if you don't mind the walk." The woman said to Dean, glancing over at the dark man and then to Dean. He curls bobbed up and down as she turned he head.

Dean gave the most grateful smile he could muster and turned back to a shivering Sam.

"Hey Sammy, can you walk?" he asked in a voice that came across too gently then he planned.

Sam gave a pained expression before opening his eyes and sucking in a deep breath, as an attempt to calm his shaking.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, surprised that his voice didn't fail him. Dean gave him a doubtful expression, which included his eyebrow arching up as far as it would allow. Sam tried to give a counter look, but it didn't turn out as well as he had hoped.

Dean knew he was lying.

_O yeah, I'm fine, I just got mauled by a bear, but I'm fine; it happens all the time, really…_

And Sam knew that Dean knew he was lying

But Dean didn't argue. Arguing would just make Sam more stubborn, and a stubborn Sam would lead to a mad Dean, which would lead to a mad Sam…

And frankly, Dean was sure that his butt was going to freeze off any minute, so he would go along with Sam for now.

A wave of dizziness and pain seized Sam as he attempted to stand up. He squeezed his eyes shut in attempt to block out the pain, but only succeeded in the dizziness intensifying.

Dean firmly grasped his arm as Sam started swaying, concern showing in his eyes.

"Do you need any help?" the strange man asked with more than a little concern in his voice. He held his hand out to lend support. Dean felt Sam stiffen at the voice of the man. He wasn't sure if he trusted the man yet. It was more than obvious that Sam did not trust the man farther than he could throw him, which in Sam's present state wasn't very far at all.

"No, thanks, we got it." Dean replied in the most pleasant voice possible, noticing that Sam became a little looser at the statement.

The man shrugged his shoulders and let his eyes linger on Sam( whose uneasiness grew with ever second)for just one more second before turning around towards the direction of the house.

Surprisingly Sam didn't protest his brother's steading arm as they began to make their way to the house. The woman in front, the strange man following, and Dean and Sam last.

Sam almost wanted to brush his brother off him and tell him that he was "fine", but something about his brother being near him, caused the chill lessen, even if it was just a little. He was too tired and cold to refuse the small amount of warmth for his pride.

"Not far from here." The woman called, her chestnut hair bobbing once again giving a concerned glance to the two brothers who looked like a couple of misfits, arm in arm.

Sam focused his eyes on ground before him, as if it would somehow answer the questions he was harboring.

"Sam? You OK? You hurting?" Dean asked, concern once again filling his voice.

"No." Sam, brow scrunched, paused as if mentally sifting through all the possible words to say.

Dean, I just want to say…I mean if you hadn't come when you did…" Sam's voice was near trembling, matching his shivering body.

"Stop." Dean said as he held up his free hand. He looked into Sam's eyes, which were uneasily shifting from rock to rock on the ground.

"Hey," he said in a soft voice which caused Sam's wandering eyes to make their way to Dean's.

"I would do it again if I needed too." Dean stared intently into Sam's eyes, waiting for conformation.

"Ya know, I think I'm going to have to keep a leash on you. I mean really, jumping into a rushing river? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." Dean said, adding on his cocky smile. His only reward was a feeble smile from Sam. But that was all he wanted; all he needed.

"Let's get going." Dean said giving a small tug on Sam's arm. Sam instantly felt better. Somehow, his brother always made his problems seem better, even if he was the cause of it…

They continued after the two people who were passing around the bend. As they went around row of intertwined trees, Sam froze.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam's heart leapt to his throat at the sight before him.

"Sam, this is getting really old, man." Dean called, the concern his voice sloppily covered up by a feeble attempt at a joke.

Sam felt like he couldn't breathe, again.

There before his very eyes was the blue chipped paint, the old frame…

It was the house.

The house from his vision.

* * *

**where tears fall That seems to be happening to Sammy an awful lot these days ( no wonder he has a head ache)**

**Let me just say I am soo sorry for the small chapter ( and there wasn't a lot of action either) I promise that the next chapter will be so much longer, I was just bogged down with work this week. You will also learn who those people are. (or at least who they say they are dun dun dun...)**

**Now I can do this two ways: I can have short chapters maybe twice or three times a week, or longer chapters once or twice a week- tell me what you want!**

**And of course any critisizims or suggestions are welcomed with open arms. Luckily no one said that they wanted to hang me (yet), but I'm waiting... I open to anything, even people who liek to say 'hi'.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. House

**where tears fall: Thank you everyone soo very much for your reviews and input! (I LOVE YOU GUYS!)**

**So far, no one really cares wether I update once or twice a week, so I will just try to update asap and make longer chapters.**

**-luckily, I have not been threatened to be hung by my thumbs (which I am very thankful for- I am rather fond of my thumbs)**

**-this chapter is wierd and has a ton of suspense so enough of my rambling- read and enjoy!**

* * *

Sam felt like he couldn't breathe, again. 

There before his very eyes was the blue chipped paint, the old frame…

It was the house.

The house from his vision.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vision

Chapter 7

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Dean we can't go in there." Sam whispered, his strength was leaving him fast.

"Why the hell not? I'm cold, you're hurt. Give me one good reason why we shouldn't get a little rest." Dean said a little more violent then he meant to come across.

Sam closed his eyes and sucked in a long, drawn out sigh. "Look Dean, we can't, it's the house. There something about it."

Dean clenched and unclenched his fists, grinding his teeth in annoyance.

_I'm cold, I'm tired, we're both hurting. Why can't Sam just leave a good thing alone._

It wasn't that Dean was angry with Sam. No. It was the simple fact that Sam's feelings were usually accurate. But then again, they both desperately needed rest._ Damn feelings._

Sam opened his eyes to stare at the house, ignoring a huffing Dean beside him. He was so tired and so very cold. Maybe if they just stayed there for a few hours, just to regroup, it would be alright._ Right?_

"OK" Sam mumbled.

"What?" Dean asked, abruptly thrown out of his deep thoughts.

"I said, OK. We both need some rest. Let's go inside before pneumonia sets in." Sam replied, weakly, adding a shaky smile to reassure Dean.

Dean seemed to analyze the validity of Sam's statement, staring deeply onto his eyes. After a moment, Dean shrugged and they continued on their way as they followed the woman and man up the creaking steps, into the old house.

The house was surprisingly clean on the inside compared to the rustic look on the outside. The walls were draped with intricately designed wallpaper that stretched thinly around the room. Near the back was a set of stairs that led up beyond the view of the boys to the second story.

Both hunters sighed in relief at the welcome warmth in the house. Sam immediately felt weak and leaned heavily on a supporting Dean.

"Come this way." The woman called guiding them into a larger room with a fireplace that the man had started. She helped Dean ease Sam onto a couch, before he collapsed completely. Sam closed his weary eyes, taking in the warm feeling that had almost calmed his shivers.

The woman left a room in a huff, calling for Dean to lie down. He shakily eased himself on the couch near Sam, immediately relived from the exertion of simply standing up.

Dean kept one eye open, starring at the strange man, sitting in the corner, who seemed oddly transfixed by the dancing fire. The shadows that danced across the concentrating man's face caused Dean's feeling of unease to grow. His jet black hair and dark eyes seemed to weave in and out of his face as light from the fire tried to shed some color on his pale features.

The man slowly turned from the fire to lock eyes with the young hunter. His face was grim and seemed oddly constricted as the fire reflected off his eyes.

They held that gaze, as if the man was looking into Dean himself, yet Dean could only see darkness in the man's eyes.

The sound of the woman scurrying into the room caused both men to break their gaze and turn to her. Dean looked gratefully at the woman holding a pile of dry, neatly folded clothes in her arms

"Here." She gestured to the clothes in her arms. "My brother is gone on a trip. I'm sure he won't mind you borrowing them."

She added a reassuring smile just incase Dean had any doubts.

"They might be a little big though." She said, her hair bobbing with another smile.

The brunette only smiled back and said "Thanks"

The man and woman promptly left the room, giving Dean and Sam some privacy. As soon as they left, Dean immediately changed into to some dry clothes, and helped Sam slip into his, which he had not done since Sam was very little. But Sam either didn't mind, or was too tired to mind, for he didn't object. Dean figured it was the later.

Sam was exhausted, and despite his new, dry clothes, could not stop shaking. He gave a small whimper as older hunter eased him back onto the couch.

Dean touched his palm to Sam's sweaty forehead. His face creased with worry at the amount of heat that radiated from Sam's head. He lifted up a now asleep Sam's shirt and examined the dark blotches on his side. The purple blobs traced along Sam's ribs, giving his already pale skin a chilling look.

The older brother lifted his hand and gently traced his hand along the bruises to check if anything was broken, instantly regretting it when Sam winced with pain.

Luckily, nothing serious was injured. It would just hurt like hell for a while.

"Dammit Sammy." He whispered, while grabbing a sheet off a nearby couch and laying it over Sam. Only when Sam finally stopped shaking did Dean sit down on the opposite couch.

The woman and man soon appeared bearing steaming cups of liquid. They handed the young man a cup and sat down in chairs around the room. For awhile the only sound was the barely audible sipping of liquid and the steady pace of Sam's partially hindered breathing.

The woman stared into her drink, before finally breaking the silence with a quick exclamation.

"So, are you feeling better?" She asked with worry.

"Yes, thanks to you." Dean replied, adding another grateful smile. The truth was that both he and Sam would be dead if it were not for these people.

He fidgeted uneasily with the question he was about to ask.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Dean asked, a little too tired to play guessing games.

"Oh, my, I have forgotten my manners. My name is Katherine Deser, and this is Rob West." She gave smile to Rob and continued.

"You see, Rob isn't related to me, in fact I only met him a few days ago."

Dean could not help but raise an eyebrow at this statement.

"The poor fella' graciously helped me with my groceries and informed me that he was looking for a good hotel to stay at. But sadly, all the hotels are filled past capacity this time of year, with the Festival and everything, so I offered for him to stay at my place. You see, I have plenty of room, and our town is famous for our hospitality." She finished her story with yet another smile and bob of the head.

"Festival?" Dean inquired, still not comprehending on how Katherine could take in a total stranger to her home. Especially such a creepy one.

"Oh yes. The Festival has been celebrated for hundreds of years! It's just a small celebration that goes on for three days, starting tomorrow. Basically, it's a tourist attraction, but the town goes all out this time of year. And you should see how many people actually come to this thing!"

"But we just drove through here today, and we didn't see very many people at all." Dean claimed, giving a doubtful look to the hostess.

"Oh, there're here all right, you just see. I bet you not one room is vacant within this whole town!" she said emphasizing her words with a large hand gesture.

Dean looked down at the old carpet, squeezing his coffee cup. If there was no place to stay, where would he and Sam go? They couldn't sleep in the car, not after all they had gone through today.

As if reading his thoughts, Katherine spoke softly across to Dean, "I have plenty of room if you would like to stay for a little while. At least until the festival is over"

Dean looked at Katherine, and just for a moment, he saw some thing else in her eyes. He couldn't tell what it was, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone, leaving Dean to his troubled thoughts.

Staying would be the best option for the both of them, but something nudged at him. He was sure it had to do with Sam's warnings about the house. He closed his eyes and took a long sigh, hoping it would somehow help with his decision.

"Alright." He said softly, pulling his eyes up to meet Katherine's.

She smiled in pleasure at the acceptance.

"Good, now just one more thing." She said, nearly jumping in the air.

"What are your names?"

Dean could feel color fill his cheeks with embarrassment. The lady had welcomed them into her home and he hadn't even given her a name. _Wow, people in this town sure are friendly._

He gave his patented smile, that he had use to get himself out of much more than just this.

"My name is Dean Smith and this is my brother Sam." He said gesturing to the lump on the couch.

"Nice to meet you Dean. Now, you two make yourselves comfortable. There is a spare bedroom up stairs if you would like to sleep in there." She added

"No thanks, we're fine right here." Dean said, too tired to move at the moment.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask!" she called while walking out of the room, followed by the man, whose eyes lingered on both Dean and Sam before leaving.

Once alone Dean took one more long look at his sleeping brother, for assurance, before finally laying down and closing his eyes. With a sigh, he left all his unanswered questions behind, and welcomed his tired body to rest.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo

A slight creak caused Dean to jump awake from his slumber. The first thing he saw was darkness. It had flooded the room that was previously lit by the warm fire. He turned his head from side to side, scanning the dark room.

It was amazing how different a place could be with the absence of light. The once light, happy room now reeked with sorrow and a cold that went beyond feeling.

Dean sucked in the darkness while another worry came down on his already heavy heart, weighed down with the darkness. _Sam_

Dean swiftly turned his head and found his brother asleep soundly on the couch, his breath still slightly burdened by the exhausting swim.

_Just where I left him…_

Another slight creak sounded, and this time Dean positively identified it coming from upstairs.

A small chill filtered through the room leaving a silent whisper to linger in the air.

_Dean…_

Any other person would shrug it off as creaky floors and imagination and go back to sleep.

Any other person would think nothing of a small, barely audible creak.

But Dean Winchester was not 'any other person'.

No, Dean was curious.

Dean was intrigued by the smallest of things.

Dean had been raised to investigate all things, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant.

So with this information, Dean Winchester made his way as quietly as possible to the stair case, fighting the darkness the whole way.

From the bottom of the stair case, the journey looked almost impossible. The steps were unusually steep and the hall was narrow. They only seemed to lead into a darker oblivion than he was already in, like a forbidden path that no man was allowed to endure.

A small creak from the top of the stairs made Dean move into action.

The chill reappeared slightly stronger than before, causing the young hunter to shake slightly. The whisper passed through again, this time lingering for a moment longer.

_Dean…_

He carefully stepped on the first step, taking caution like it might break beneath his feet.

He continued on his way as he felt the darkness of the hall close in around him completely like a mouse walking into a lion's throat. The air around him seemed to thin, as if giving a silent warning, as he near the top.

Dean almost didn't realize when he had completed the journey up the stairs, for it was so dark. He didn't even realize that his breath had become slightly hitched to accommodate the rapid beating of his heart.

There was a small creak again, this time from the end of the hallway, what Dean supposed was a room.

He held his breath, waiting for any sign, his wide green eyes scanning the never ending darkness for any movement.

_Dean…_

After an eternity he took a cautious step towards the room.

He paused and listened for any reaction that the small sound of his foot on the soft carpet might have evoked.

Nothing.

Dean continued, always alert for anything. If the darkness in the stair way seemed thick, than this darkness was unbelievable. The air had also changed to cold thin wisps that scraped his lungs with every breath.

He finally made it down to the room at the end of the hall, with as little noise as possible.

The door was open, giving the room an eerie inviting look.

With a breath of air for caution, Dean slowly stepped into the room…

_Dean…_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo

Sam awake with a gasp, instantly knowing something was wrong.

He remembered the river, the people, the house, and Dean…

_Dean..._

Sam shot up, immediately regretting it when his whole world spun uncontrollably. His head beat in a steady rhythm with his ribs as he suppressed a cry.

He closed his eyes and gave his body a second to get used to the new position.

After a few seconds, Sam pried his eyes open and scanned the darkness for Dean. He was no where to be found.

Worry flooded Sam, mixing with a coldness that entrapped Sam inside and out.

He was so cold and weak at the same time. But he had to get up. He had to find Dean.

Sam stretched out a foot and prayed that it would hit the floor and not be enveloped in the darkness.

With all the will power he could muster, Sam stood up, greeted by the darkness swirling around him in a rather annoying manner.

Sam grabbed the couch's arm for support as he took a steadying breath. A sharp shiver racked his body, causing his side to scream in pain.

Sucking in air through his teeth, Sam took a step away from the couch, satisfied that he didn't fall into the floor.

A small noise caused him to move his pounding head up to face the darkness. At first, Sam though he was hallucinating.

He was pretty sure he was sick, and sick people often hallucinate. _Right?_

But as the dark figure moved into view, Sam's quickly rethought the notion.

It was extremely dark, but Sam could still clearly see the crazed look in the man's eye, the shaky appearance.

Rob walked, shaking visibly, closer to Sam.

Sam subconsciously took a step backwards, eying the man fearfully.

Rob's previously slicked-backed hair was now tousled about on his head, causing it to fall over his eyes, giving him an even darker look.

"_Samuel…_" Rob called, letting a slick smile slide over his face.

Sam's eyes widened as he stumbled backwards, causing the pounding in his head to intensify. A silent cry was caught in his throat as the man took another step closer.

_Dean where are you?_

ooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean's eyes spanned the obviously old room.

He could not clearly make out the features of the room, because of the consuming darkness, but there was no furniture spotting the room or any fancy wallpaper adorning the walls.

Dean felt strangely drawn to the back of the room and an old portrait. He walked cautiously through the room and to the picture.

The young hunter found himself standing face to face with a young woman, about twenty. The pretty woman wore her curly hair up on her head and seemed to gaze into Dean's eyes. Her almond eyes were deep and some how familiar to Dean.

The painting must have been over a hundred years old, as the paint was chipped and the sides worn.

He studied the painting for a moment, taking in the intricate detail of every point of the woman's face.

Dean felt drawn to the portrait as if something was pulling him; calling him.

He lifted up a hand and touched the side of portrait.

"Freaky." Dean whispered as he suddenly felt a new chill fill his body.

Dean heard a creak and turned around just as the door to the room slammed closed. He ran up to the door and juggled the handle in a desperate attempt to unlock it.

But Dean already knew it wasn't going to open…

oooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam felt his breath catch in his throat as Rob took another step forward.

"How… how… do you know my name?" Sam shakily asked.

Rob didn't answer, but instead took another step.

"_Sammy_."

"Sammy, I know you saw."

"What?" Sam asked. He felt a sudden flush of weakness wash over him, as he swept his hand over the sweat on his upper lip.

"I know you have seen them."

Rob took another step closer, wiping his hair out of his eyes, exposing a mad glint and the knife he was carrying.

Sam felt fear envelope him. _Where are you Dean?_

The weakness ad pain was engulfing him. Sam's breaths came in short gasps as the air seemed to grow thinner and thinner.

His world was tilting to the side. The cold was unbearable, yet he was sweating uncontrollably.

The man took one more step so that he was only a few feet in front of Sam, clearly exposing the knife he held, and adding a flash in Rob's eyes, making him seem darker than ever before.

"_The men_ Samuel, you have seen _the men_."

* * *

**where tears fall: so much suspense! ahh! I can't take it!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Dread reading it?- tell me anything- improvement suggestions are extremeley helpful, infact, if you critisize me or give a suggestion on how to make my story more interesting or just plain better, then I might (just _maybe_) add you to my cool list- which those of you who are on it know is _very_ cool--- don't be afriad to hurt my feelings- I won't shun you or anything-**

**enough rambling- review! Please - I need input!**

**thanks for reading-**


	8. Rob

**where tears fall: oooooo! I should get a donut just for updating so soon! I just couldn't help it! I LOVE the reviews, they just make me sooo happy! So thanks a lot!**

**On with the story:**

* * *

Vision 

Chapter eight:

Dean grasped the handle and jiggled it uselessly.

"Damn, Damn, Damn!" He murmured under his breath and as rammed the door with his shoulder.

The door seemed almost antique and most likely fragile from the many years of use, yet no matter how hard Dean rammed the door, it didn't even budge.

The chill in the room had lessened some, but Dean still felt strangely compelled to get out of the room. Something inside him was telling him that he needed to get down stairs. And through the many years of hunting, Dean had learned to trust his instincts.

With this knowledge, he backed up a few precarious steps before studying the door, his adversary, with narrowed eyes.

With a huff for good luck he ran towards the door and pushed all of his strength into ramming the door with his body.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam's breath caught in his throat.

He looked, eyes wide with disbelief and terror, at the man standing before him with the knife held loosely in his hand.

Sam had been trained ever since he was little in the way of self defense and how to disarm a person or _thing_. In fact, he could probably disarm the man standing before him in his sleep. But right now. Right at that very moment, Sam could think of nothing but what the man had said.

The young hunter's voice seemed caught in his throat as his groggy brain tried to comprehend those simple words.

His sweaty brow was furrowed in confusion as he tried to maintain a standing position.

"Wha…Wh…What did… you say?" Sam strangled roughly out of his throat. He was extremely surprised at how hard the words came out.

The man only smiled deeper, waving his knife back and forth, causing a light to move from its razor sharp tip to its base in a very intimidating manner.

"Ohhh, Samuel, you know what I'm talking about." He cooed.

"You saw the wolf too. Didn't you?" Rob whispered, as if there were other people listening in the room.

Sam found his words, yet again, stuck painfully in his throat.

"Well, let me tell you…" Rob paused and looked around fearfully. His manner had changed slightly from when Sam first saw him-from a crazy murderer, to a crazy psychopath.

For some reason, Sam, in this dire situation, could not help but think what lame joke Dean would say if he were here, to cover up the fear he truly held inside.

Rob's wild eyes stopped scanning the room and fixed themselves on Sam.

"It's all fake." He whispered, even lower than the last remark.

Sam's brain was spinning so wildly, he could only get out a strangled,

"What?"

"The wolf isn't real. It was a trap. All of it. They want us Samuel." Rob took another step closer. Sam could clearly see the pure fear in Rob's eyes and the tremors that shook his body. Rob was sweating profusely, causing his black hair to stick sloppily in clumps to his head.

"The men know we have the power." Rob's eyes darted back and forth across the room.

"They need us…There coming for me… But you, you still have a chance to escape." Rob was now dangerously close to hyperventilating.

Sam's mind was reeling, and he wasn't sure if it was from his fever or from the way man had changed suddenly to being so frightenend.

Realization dawned on Sam like a brick to the head.

Rob was scared.

He was trying to _warn _Sam, not hurt him.

"You have to leave, Samuel. Leave this house. Leave this town." Rob whispered.

A bump and crack was heard from above their heads. Rob turned on his heel, swiping the knife in a furious motion in attempt to cut the darkness.

Sam stood frozen in time, staring at the obviously frightened man.

After a moment, a panting Rob faced Sam once again.

"Take my advice, leave now."

With those words he swiftly walked to the door of the house, knife still firmly planted in his hand for useless protection. He paused only once to look back at Sam, his dark eyes deeply changed from when they first met, before hurrying out the door.

A blinding light flashed as the lights in the room turned on.

"Oh, My! Sam, are you alright?" a concerned Katherine said as she scurried into the room.

Sam remained staring at the door which Rob had just exited, as if he was in a trance. Katherine swiftly walked up to him and laid a hand on his head.

He eyes widened in surprise. "Sam, honey, you're burning up! Lie down before you make your self more sick!"

Sam blinked once before finally breaking out of the trance that had held him and finding his voice again.

"Rob…" but he didn't get to finish as a loud bang above their heads was heard. Another bang sounded, followed by a large crash and a series of indistinct curses. Sam, despite his headache, smiled deeply at the aggravated voice of Dean.

The sound of hurried foot steps and more cursing moved across the ceiling to the stairs in the corner. After a few more pounding foot steps down the stairs, a very stressed Dean appeared at the bottom.

"What the hell is wrong with this house!" He called out to no one in particular as he ran a hand through is hair.

Dean's green eyes quickly made their way to Sam, who looked like he was going to topple over at any minute.

In an instant he was by his little brother's side, helping him into a sitting position. Sam gave his brother a death stare, which Dean promptly ignored.

"What happened, where's Rob?" Katherine asked, her voice aggravated and targeted at Sam.

Dean looked form his brother back to the woman standing before him, with her hands resting on her thin hips. He hadn't noticed till now how beautiful the woman was. Maybe if she was a few years younger…

"Rob had to leave…" Sam explained, looking at Dean intently. A flash of understanding in Dean's eyes showed that he knew that there was much more to the story than what Sam was telling.

"Ok…" Katherine said softly, a flash of momentary hurt in her eyes. She turned towards Dean for an explanation of his strange behavior.

"Oh, ya know. I was looking for a bathroom, and the damn door got stuck." Dean said while adding his famous smile.

Katherine seemed to study him for a moment before shrugging. "Well, it's still a few hours before daylight, and in our town, we usually don't get up before three… But then again, we also don't go for a swim in the river that often…" She gave a smile that calmed both boys.

"Get some sleep." She said before leaving the room.

As soon as she left, Dean snapped his head towards Sam. "You have some serious explaining to do, geek boy." He said concern filling his eyes.

"You too, 'the door got stuck'?" Sam replied with a mischievous smile.

Dean frowned and gave Sam a punch in the arm.

"Hey! I'm sick here." Sam fake pouted.

"That's what I tried to tell dad, but he preferred to use the word 'special'" Dean countered.

Sam narrowed his eyes and gave a pathetic attempt at a punch to Dean's arm, before joining Dean in a much needed laugh. The tension had almost cleared, but Sam still felt a fear in the pit of his stomach that this was only the beginning.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A burly man with a large tattoo sat in a bar, across from a dark figure.

He took a small sip of his beer before locking eyes with the figure.

"When are we going to take him?" he asked, gripping the bottle hard.

"Have patience." The dark figure replied.

"But, how do we know? How are we sure that he has the gift you need? There are many who say they have it, but don't." the man pounded his fist roughly on the table, catching the attention of the surrounding people.

The dark figure moved in closer, causing the strong man to draw back slightly.

"He has the gift. And once we have him, the cycle will be complete." The figure said with a cold whisper that seemed to silence the noisy room.

_Patience… _

* * *

**where tears fall: SUSPENSE! What will happen? Is it starting to make sense yet? Recongnize the burly man for anywhere? So many questions. **

**Guess you're just going to have to review to ask them. And I expect a donut from all of you! (glazed please, I gave up chocolate for lent) **

**Any suggestions at all? PLEASE! Tell me!**

**thanks for reading!- Have a nice day!**


	9. Talk

**where tears fall: AHHHH! don't hurt me! I have a very good excuse for not updating soon. You see, I tried to upload a document, but it kept on doing this "request timeout" thing- if any one knows what causes that, I would be very indebt if you would tell me!- enough talking:**

* * *

Vision

Chapter 10

The clear sunlight seemed to filter slowly on to the two boys in the small truck. The light gave a false illusion of warmth that didn't seem to be present in the air.

Dean shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat while ringing the steering wheel tightly. He didn't like the firm seats, or the way the truck noisily rattled. He longed for the familiar feel and smell of his impala and the gentle purr of the engine after a long day on the road.

After the little 'episode', Sam briefly explained what had occurred between him and Rob, leaving out the part about the 'men'. Then, both boys went back to sleep, a little more alert than they had been previously.

In the morning, Katherine had graciously made Sam and Dean a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and pancakes, which Dean scarffed, but Sam hardly touched.

After breakfast, Dean had declared that he was going into town to "look around" and of course be reunited with his precious car, which he had been with out for almost twenty-four hours. Katherine had offered her car for Dean to take.

Sam wanted to go.

Dean wouldn't allow it, Sam was still very weak.

Yet somehow, Sam was now sitting by him in the passenger seat of a crappy truck on the two-mile trip to town.

Dean had many powers. He could kill vampires, wrestle werewolves, and even exercise a demon. But somehow; someway, he could not defeat one of his most cunning adversaries:

His brother's puppy eyes.

Dean glanced over to Sam, who sat in a position much like when he was in the impala: head against the glass of the window, body slumped, and legs drawn up to fit his long body in the cramped car.

Sam still had bags under his eyes and was fairly pale, but at least he had more energy, and his fever had gone down considerably.

"So, Rob told you to leave the house?" Dean asked, more to strike up a conversation, than actually discuss the issue.

"Yes, Dean." Sam replied, not bothering to make eye contact.

"That's all? He just left after that?" Dean inquired.

Sam faltered for a second. He couldn't tell Dean about the men and what Rob said. He wouldn't understand, he didn't know.

"Yes, Dean." Sam said, this time glancing at Dean as if to say 'Is that all?'.

Dean studied Sam for a second. He was holding something back. _Again. _

Dean cleared his throat. "You never did tell me why you jumped into the river."

The silence was all Dean needed. "The vision, before at the café. You saw what was going to happen didn't you?" His voice quieted considerably.

Sam shifted in his seat, turning his gaze back to the rows of trees passing by.

"Yes." He said quietly.

Dean gave an exasperated sigh.

"Sammy you have to tell me…"

"DEAN!" Sam yelled.

Dean barely had time glance back at the road to see a car stopped right in front of them. Dean slammed on the breaks, causing both hunters' bodies to press tightly against the seat belts holding them pinning them down.

The truck seemed to take forever to slow down before stopping mere inches from the back of the other car.

Dean let out a long sigh of relief before glancing at Sam to make sure his younger brother still occupied the passenger seat.

Sam's eyes scanned the surrounding area. "Looks like she wasn't lying when she said there were a lot of people." Sam remarked.

Dean let his eyes wander to the street where there were crowds of people busily rushing around. Mothers with eager children shoved their way through the ever moving rush of people as vendors called out advertisements from numerous stands dotted around the town. It was amazing how the quiet little town had turned into a mad circus over night.

Bright colors sprung out from every corner in the form of ribbons and banners.

"This is one hell of a festival." Dean said more to himself than Sam.

"This doesn't make any sense. This whole big 'Festival' thing, and the only crimes in two-hundred years are a few missing persons?"

Dean returned his gaze to the car in front of him that began to slowly move, while giving an aggravated huff.

They continued silent as the truck inched its way through the line of cars to the little café.

Fifteen minutes (and much cursing) later, Dean finally found a parking spot. He swiftly parked and jumped out of the car at the thought of the impala. He all but ran around the corner to the alley where his car was parked.

"Ohhh…my baby. Did you miss daddy? I missed you." Dean whispered to car while rubbing the hood of the impala.

"I'm sorry for leaving you here all night long." Dean continued.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean it's just a car. You know that don't you?"

"Don't listen to him baby, he'll never appreciate you." Dean whispered.

Sam almost rolled his eyes again, till he realized that Dean wasn't joking…

After the "reunion" Dean and Sam reentered the small café, which was now almost full to capacity. They found a seat in the corner and Sam swiftly took out his laptop as Dean leaned back in the chair.

Sam's eyes darted back and forth over the bright screen as anxiety built up inside him. Dean was content with sighing and seeing how many images he could make out of the cream swirling in his coffee.

"Wha'd you find?" Dean finally asked.

Sam was speechless for a moment, as he reviewed the information over the screen.

"This is weird." Sam said lightly.

Dean straightened up in his chair, completely forgetting his earlier endeavor with the coffee.

"Ya know those missing persons. Well, I looked into it and they had some really weird similarities." Sam glanced up at Dean, just to make sure he was paying attention and continued.

"They were all relatively young men."

Dean had to close his eyes to prevent himself form openly rolling them.

"Sam, you can't call that a similarity." Dean grumbled.

"No, there's more. They seemed to disappear in pairs. The first two went missing around the same time. The second two also went missing around the same time, one hundred years later."

"So what?" Dean said aggravation showing in his voice. It may just be a coincidence.

"But Dean," Sam pleaded, "They all went missing around the same time of year. Around the Festival."

Dean slowly opened his eyes to stare at Sam.

"The last two people who disappeared, went missing exactly one hundred years ago at this time of year." Sam said softer than before.

"So two people go missing every hundred years at the same time of year? Sam, it's nothing." Dean said a little stronger than he meant to come across.

"Don't you think it's just a little weird? That maybe something is going on?" Sam exclaimed waving his pale hands to emphasize his point.

Dean closed his eyes in annoyance. "No Sam, nothing is wrong! Maybe, you're just looking for something wrong, cause I'm just not seeing it!"

Sam was taken aback by his brother's outburst. He looked down at his hands at avoid Dean's gaze. Maybe he was just looking for something wrong. Maybe he was just imagining the feelings and the visions. Maybe it was all fake…

"Sam…" Dean began, instantly taking back what he had said. He didn't mean to question Sam's feelings. He just wanted to leave this god forsaken town as soon as they could.

"Let's just leave." Sam said, while taking up his laptop and fighting the crowd to the door.

Dean followed after, cursing his mouth and Sam's feelings.

They made their way around the corner to the all most empty ally way and the parked impala.

"Listen Sam, I didn't…" but Dean didn't finish as he realized Sam wasn't listening.

"Hey Sam. The least you can do is pay attention…"

Sam remained standing, his hands on his temples, before crouching down and grunting with pain.

Dean ran to his side and put a hand on his shoulders, while watching his brother grasp his head in a futile attempt to lessen the pain.

Sam clenched his teeth tightly and took a strangled gasp before his world exploded again.

oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

It was dark…again.

'_This is getting really old'_ Sam thought.

A familiar flash and he was standing yet again in front of the old house.

The group of men appeared pointing, whispering at him and the old house.

"What do you want with me!" Sam screamed.

The men continued to point and talk as if they had never heard Sam's desperate question.

Another bright flash and the forms of the men became clearer.

Sam was about to ask another question he was sure wasn't going to be answered, when he noticed something different about the scene.

The men; the forms; there were five, not four. As the fifth person's face became clearer, Sam's blood froze.

There, standing in the middle of the group of men, was the form of Rob…

Before Sam could contemplate this, another blinding flash appeared.

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

The still form of Sam flinched then gasped as if he had been holding his breath for ages.

"Sam, are you O.K.?" Dean asked.

Sam gasped again and wiped a dribble of blood from his nose with his sleeve.

"Rob…" Sam began, his voice weak.

Dean raised an eyebrow. Why would Sam have a vision of Rob?

Dean looked into Sam's eyes to see them widen in surprise. He was about to ask what was wrong, but got his answer as he felt a sharp pain spread through out his head. He though he might of heard the sound of a club connecting with his head, but couldn't be sure.

He seemed stunned for a moment, as if in a daze, as the pain grew. The ground seemed to come up at him as his consciousness fled swiftly. The last thing Dean saw was the worried and surprised eyes of his little brother, before the darkness consumed him.

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

The men gathered around the two unconscious forms on the ground. The large burly man, wielding the club smiled broadly.

It was time…finally.

* * *

**where tears fall: he he he! well that was fun! anyways- I should have the next chapter up soon because, well, IT'S SPRING BREAK! loud cheer- but I will be gone for four days at the beach, so I'm not sure how soon...**

**anyways, thanks for reading as always any comments or critisizims are needed!**


	10. Tied up

**where tears fall: whoa! thanks for all your wonderful reviews! They make me so happy:) I can't believe this story as lasted this long! wow... anyways thanks youso very much to all who reviewed! here you go:**

* * *

Vision

Chapter 10

_Drip_

Dean's eyes slid open slowly.

_Drip_

The first thing he noticed was that his head hurt…

_Drip_

It hurt like hell…

_Drip_

The second thing he noticed was that he was tied up somewhere…

_Drip_

Somewhere dark…

_Drip_

The final thing that he noticed was a freakin' annoying dripping sound coming from the corner of the dark room.

Images flooded into his mind of what happened and he could only hope that somehow, Sam was able to get away.

Dean moved his head slightly, instantly regretting it when pain shot through his skull.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he pulled against his bonds. It would seem that he was tied with his hands behind his back, to a support beam, near the center of the supposed room. Dean tested his bonds, but only succeeded in causing the rough rope to bite into his skin.

He took a deep breath and tried again to scope out his surroundings.

Yes, he was in a room. Most likely a cellar from the way walls were lined with hard cement and the only light came from a small stairway in the corner.

He twisted against his bonds to get a better look around the room. After scoping the room, Dean saw, only a few feet to the left of him, a dark figure tied to a support, the same way he was.

He squinted against the darkness to get a better look at the form. Inside, he actually wished it wasn't Sam. That somehow it was another tall, lanky, brown-haired, geek that had been brought into this hell-hole…

But Dean wasn't so lucky.

What he saw created a new wave of nausea that racked his body. It took all of his will power to stop the bile rising in his throat.

It was Sam.

Sam's body was slumped and his head was down, letting his shaggy brown hair fall into his closed eyes; a sign of unconsciousness.

Crimson colored blood stained the back of his head, where the men had most likely knocked him unconscious.

Dean clenched his teeth tightly together with anger when he observed fresh purple bruises adorning his little brother's face. And by the strangled was Sam was breathing; he probably had some under his shirt.

_They were going to pay for this…_

"Sam!" Dean hissed, careful not to alert anyone who might be near.

"Sammy! Wake up!" he tried again, eyes shinning in concern.

No response.

"Come on Sam, get your lazy ass up!" Dean called, more of a plea than a command.

But Sam remained a motionless figure, his brother's calls lost on his unconsciousness.

Dean sighed and had the most urgent wanting to run his fingers through his hair, which would be quiet hard since he was tied up.

Instead, he settled with closing his eyes and laying is head against the support. No, this was not good at all…

There was a bang as Dean shot his head over to the cement stair way. A waning light flooded the room, a sign that someone had opened the door, and was coming.

Dean waited, body tense, as the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs echoed through out the room.

A silhouetted form stopped at the bottom of the stairs, as Dean squinted to recognize the form.

It didn't take long.

Dean's eyes widened in surprise as the burly man stepped forward exposing his large muscles, black hair, and heart-shaped tattoo on his arm. It was the man from the bar.

The man smiled coldly, taking in the scene of Dean, helplessly tied up.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." The man said, crossing his arms.

He walked up tauntingly towards the young hunter, making sure to flex his biceps in attempt to frighten Dean.

"Isn't it my little pool partner!" he said, leaning down to look Dean directly in the eyes.

"_Pool partner" how lame could this guy get? _Dean thought, but instead continued staring at the man, not the least intimidated by his evil grin.

"You're the guy who hit me." Dean said coldly, just to make an affirmation whose ass he was going to kick later.

"Very perceptive." The man cooed while standing up and walking around the room, as if he just came down there to visit the scenery.

"Of course, your brother gave me quite a fight." He stated coldly, while touching a large bruise on his face.

A small smile of pride spread across Dean's face. Sammy could fight like hell when he wanted to.

"So, I had to… 'persuade' him to come with me." He continued gesturing to the lump that was Sam.

Dean anger flared.

He clenched his teeth further and struggled slightly against his bonds.

Nobody, hurt his brother and got away with it. Nobody.

The man walked over to Sam and tauntingly cupped Sam's chin with his hand, pretending to examine his face.

"Do you like my handy work?" he asked a steaming Dean.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Dean spat, anger burning in his words and eyes.

The burly man seemed to consider Dean's order for a second before slowly letting go of Sam's chin and turning around.

"Now I don't believe you are in any position to talk to me like that." The man said, his anger slowly rising.

He walked calmly over to Dean and jammed his fist into Dean's stomach. Dean gasped for breath as pain invaded his body, paralyzing his lungs for a moment.

Dean closed his eyes to block out the pain that seemed to fill his whole body.

After a moment, he looked up cautiously, ready for another attack.

"What do you want with us?" a strangled voice from the side asked.

Dean whipped his head around, regretting it when the pain in his skull flared.

Dean's concerned look met Sam's pale face and brown eyes.

Sam attempted to smile, but the pain in his head and face caused the smile to fail… pathetically.

Sam felt horrible. His head hurt like someone was running it over with a very large bulldozer, and his ribs hurt even worse.

But he wouldn't show it as long as his brother was there. If Dean could take it, he could take it.

With this, Sam mustered up some strength and asked the question again.

"What do you want with us?" he asked, surprised at how weak he actually sounded.

The man stared at them for awhile before laughing a loud, obnoxious, long, laugh that echoed cruelly off the cement walls.

"Us? What is this us? We want _you_ Samuel." He said, putting extra emphasis on _you._

Sam's eyes widened as he felt his mind once again swirl. He suddenly felt nauseous and terrified at the same time.

Dean's head kept on moving from his paling brother to the smiling burly man. The moment dragged on like an hour, never ending.

"What the hell is going on here!" Dean finally asked, fed up with the games.

As if on cue, the door to the cellar opened as a new figure moved down the stairs. This figure's walk was much lighter and more petite that the burly man's.

Dean and Sam both squinted again against the light of the setting sun to discern the new figure that had appeared.

It took a moment for Dean to realize who the figure was, but when he did, his eyes widened in confusion and amazement.

The figure stepped deeper into the cellar as Dean and Sam both said together:

"Katherine…"

* * *

**where tears fall: GASP! I had no idea that was coming! cough(actually, I was planning it from the start...)**

**I hope you are enjoyong the story- If it's not too confusing- **

**things should come togther soon... (even though that's what I been saying for the past 5 chapters)- I'm serious this time...**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks always for reading-**


	11. Katherine

**where tears fall: Hello every one! Well lucky for you, the next chapter should explain somethings- oops! I've said too much! Guess your just going to have to read to find out!**

**Happy Palm Sunday! Only one more week till Easter! cheer**

**Here's the next chapter:**

* * *

Vision

Chapter 11

A thousand things say flew through Dean's mind in a moment. Most of them included the words "bitch" and "crazy" in different varieties and orders.

But in that moment of recognition, Dean, for the first time in his life, was speechless. And almost more than speechless, confused…

The silence was condemning in the small room as Sam tried to focus on the new arrival. The many pains that bombarded his head were making it increasingly difficult for him to concentrate at all.

And once again, his mind was caught reeling on this new surprise.

Katherine smiled. The same warm, comforting smile that she had presented to the boys when they first met. But this smile filled Sam with a cold rush that chilled him deeply.

She walked over slowly in between the boys, her clicking heels the only sound echoing through the small room.

"Well, now that we are together, we can let the party begin." She said coolly.

Dean ground his teeth in annoyance. This whole "let's pretend to be friends" routine was getting pretty old.

"Cut the crap, bitch." Dean spat, more than fed up with all the surprises that had happened in the past few days.

"What's going on?" Dean said in a harsh tone that suggested it was more of a command than a question.

"You want to know the truth?" she asked, showing no signs of anger.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. You both will be dead soon enough, anyways." She said, while waving her hand and pausing to see the reaction of the statement on the boys.

Dean remained relatively unfazed by this; this was definitely not the first time a psycho threatened his life. In fact it wasn't even his second time.

Katherine sighed, not too disappointed and walked calmly up to Dean.

"You see I brought you here." She continued, bending down to look Dean in the eyes. Dean remained cold on the outside, masking his confusion and inner turmoil with a neutral face.

Katherine seemed to see this and smiled.

"Werewolves are very pesky creatures, aren't they Sammy?" she said softly, now turning to face Sam.

Sam's bruised face paled at realization of this statement. His breathing heightened slightly as his eyes traveled to connect with Deans'.

They both now knew now for certain. The vision had been a fake.

It didn't hit Dean as hard as it hit Sam. (Even though he had been warned). Dean knew something was wrong with this town ever since they had set foot in the creepy little place. It was just too… coincidental. The river and the irresistible offer by Katherine.

Dean stopped mid-thought. His anger flared with a new realization.

"And I suppose how you just 'happened' to save us from the river with Rob, was planned out too?" Dean said, the cold shock of the truth hitting him in the face. He and Sammy had almost died because of that…

"Rob…" Sam repeated, eyebrows furrowed. He suddenly looked up, eyes flashing through his shaggy bangs.

"Where's Rob?" he was able to command, despite the weak sound.

She looked at him for a second before breaking out laughing.

"You really have no idea do you?" she asked, still chuckling to herself, her brown curls bobbing along with her head.

Both boys gave her distant stare to answer her question.

"Well, Samuel, you and Rob have more in common than you originally thought."

"You see, I needed Rob, and I need you." She continued taking a step toward Sam.

Dean tensed as she took another step toward his little brother. "What the hell do you want with him?" he all but yelled.

Katherine stopped an turned to Dean as if he was a five year old with anger management problems.

"I need his powers. Like I needed Rob's powers." She said softly.

"Powers?" both boys asked at the same time.

"Yes, Rob had the same powers that little Sammy has here. Well, of course not as strong as Samuel's but more developed."

"Had?" Dean asked, still very much confused, his mask now gone.

Katherine smiled and bobbed her head.

"Every hundred years, I must, well, "absorb" the powers of two psychics during the Festival. As you may know, it is difficult for us to find physics, because they look like normal humans and usually can hide their powers." She paused to glance at a paling Sam before continuing.

"So I must send out projections, or as you say 'fake visions', to lure the physics to my little town."

"That's why the vision felt so different." Sam murmured to himself more than to the others in the room. He remained staring at the cement ground, as if somehow, it would give him all the answers he was so desperately seeking.

"To normal people, the projections bounce off their thick skulls." She said inclining her head to Dean who responded with a "Hey!"

"But to psychics, especially untrained ones, it invades their mind with images of the town and danger and usually accompanied by severe pain." She said, turning her gaze to Sam.

"You are very special Samuel. I could feel your power from the next town. That is why I sent my friend here to watch to see if the projection had an effect on you." She said. The man in the corner that had been a ghost from the conversation now stepped forward, his frame seeming almost twice the size of Katherine's.

"And what did you know? You where a little psychic after all…" he said, grinning.

Dean was steaming. They had been played. From the very beginning, to the river scene, to the hospitality of Katherine. It all had been played so well. Perfectly put on. He had been a fool. He had trusted an outsider for shelter. And now he and Sammy were going to pay for it.

"You came here, as I wanted, and I needed a way for us to meet. I couldn't just walk up to you." She said ignoring the fact that both boys were both equally lost in their own worlds.

"So I devised a vision and made it happen." She continued referring to the boy being pushed in the river.

She took a step closer to the boys. "I knew you would try to save him and I knew I would save you. You would trust me after that." She all but whispered.

Sam couldn't think. His mind felt like an empty space and Katherine's words, just the whispering wind. He sat in a daze feeling emptiness and darkness creeping in from all sides.

So he did what he usually did when he was afraid and troubled: he looked to Dean for strength.

He lifted his troubles-clouded eyes and met Dean. Sam almost smiled at the look on Dean's face. The older hunter looked as if he was going to go all "Hulk" like on the two people in the room. Sam almost felt a smidge of pity for the two beings. He recognized the fire in Dean's eyes.

Dean did not liked to be played.

Which brought him back to Rob.

"Where's Rob? What have you done with him?" Sam asked while taking in a deep breath.

Katherine took a step back, brown eyes filled with emotions that Sam didn't even attempt to understand.

"Rob. That worm Rob somehow figured out my little plan and tried to warn you." She stated violently; her eyes turning wild and her face tightening at the memory.

And in an instant, her demeanor was calm and slick again.

Sam barely saw his brother, not too discretely, slowly mouth out the word 'bipolar'.

At least Dean wasn't too worried not to make a smart joke.

"He left. But he didn't get away…" Katherine said waving her finger back and forth like chastising a small child.

"You still didn't answer my question." Sam said, trying his best to make his weak voice sound strong and commanding.

Katherine took a moment to stare at the young hunter, as if she was evaluating him.

"So many questions… and I already have given you so many answers. It all won't matter in the end." She stated waving her hands to emphasize her point.

Sam took in a deep breath of stale air, much to his rib's protest, in attempt to calm himself as Katherine started to make her way over to him.

"Enough chit chat. I am only one psychic away from finishing the cycle."

"Cycle? What Cycle?" Dean asked, pulling slightly on his bonds as he realized that Katherine was headed right for Sam.

Katherine said that she had to "absorb" the psychic's power. Dean had no idea what "absorb" meant, but what ever it was, it must not be good, and there was no way in hell that he would let her "absorb" his little brother.

Katherine finally stood directly in front of Sam, looking like a wolf that has just cornered a sheep. Sam stared up at her, his heart pounding hard, causing his head to pound in beat with it.

He took a glance at Dean, who seemed to be trying desperately to grow a third arm and break free of his bonds.

Katherine took a step forward. "It doesn't matter." She said as she knelt down so she was face to face with Sam.

"Hey!" Dean said, feeling that he needed to distract Katherine fast, or something bad was going to happen.

But she ignored him and continued staring into Sam's dark brown eyes.

Katherine slowly reached out her thin hand towards Sam's face. The young hunter's eyes widened as he pulled his head away from the woman's hand. But Katherine seemed unfazed by this as she let her hand hover above Sam's cheek. Her face was now emotionless and completely unreadable, her brown eyes, churning with something dark; something empty.

"Now, this might hurt a little." She whispered in an almost monotone voice.

With that she let her hand lightly cup the side of Sam's face…

At first Sam felt nothing.

The world and the moment seemed to slow and fade into darkness.

And then the pain came…

A white, hot, searing pain like nothing Sam had ever felt ripped through his skull.

He couldn't see.

He couldn't speak

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't hear the very blood curdling scream that came from his own mouth and echoed across the small room, and the sound of his older brother's voice calling out to him.

All he could feel was the hurt.

All he knew was pain…

* * *

**where tears fall: ooooo... that was "different" (poor Sammy, I just love to beat him up!) :)**

**anyways-That answered some questions... (or not) anyways as alwyas thanks for reading and review!- I will try to update asap, but this once a week thing is going well for me... sorry!**


	12. The Story

**where tears fall: Hi everyone! HAPPY EASTER! as usual, thanks so much for the reviews- they really make me smile :)**

**Well, the next chapter will answer somemore questions, but not all... (dun dun dun)**

**Enough blabber here you go: **

* * *

Vision 

Chapter 12

Sam's back arched as he felt white hot pain rush through his whole body, enveloping him in a whirlwind of hurt. It felt as though the pain was constricting him, preventing his starved lungs from gathering any air. 

Although, it hurt so badly, it almost didn't hurt. It was as if he was floating in blank space. Everything felt so different.

He couldn't think or move. He was simply floating in eternity, waiting for the hell to end.

Dean heard himself scream out his brother's name as he heard the agonized cry of pain come from Sam.

Sam's back was arched at a position Dean thought was impossible for his lanky frame, in effort to stave off the pain. His face was scrunched, but his eyes remained open, staring into an empty space behind the form of Katherine.

Dean pulled savagely at his bonds, not caring that he would probably have to pull off his arm to get free. His little brother was in pain. And there was no way that he was going to sit back and watch.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" he yelled over Sam's cries of pain.

Katherine looked like she was almost considering Dean's command for a moment as she remained still and finally let a smile slip over her lips.

"LET HIM GO!" he yelled again, lunging at Katherine.

He might have actually made it if it wasn't for the damn ropes anchoring him to the support.

Sam's screams echoed through his head pulling at him, reminding that he was helpless to help his little brother.

"STOP. Please." Dean tried, voice filled with more of a plea than command.

Katherine suddenly stopped smiling and scrunched her brow.

With a flick of her wrist, she pulled her hand off Sam's cheek and stood up.

As soon as she broke contact, Sam desperately gasped for air as if it was his very first breath. He snapped his eyes shut and let his shaggy head fall on his chest in exhaustion.

His head felt as though it had been ripped off his head, stomped on by a giant cow, hit a few times by an abnormally strong dwarf with a an abnormally strong hammer, and set on fire.

Sam felt so exhausted that every ragged breath was more effort than he wished to give, and for the moment, he was content with letting his head rest on his chest and focus on breathing.

Dean stared wide-eyed at the crumpled form of his brother and then at Katherine, eyes blazing with such fire, it would give superman a run for his money.

"What did you do to him?" he spat, voice deadly and filled with anger.

Katherine turned to Dean and cocked her head.

"I got a taste of his powers." She replied nonchalantly.

Dean continued glowering at Katherine, fully aware of the harsh breathing of Sam in the background.

Katherine turned to look at Sam, eyes full of lust.

"But I couldn't absorb anymore with out killing the boy." She said and turned back to an angry-faced Dean. The young hunter could feel his anger boiling.

"And I don't want to do that _yet_." She said voice soft and smooth, before turning on her hell to face the burly man in the corner, who Dean had not so affectionately nicknamed 'psycho burly man'.

"I want you to watch these two while I make the final preparations. Make sure they don't escape." She said with such threatening in her voice that psycho burly man actually shrunk down in front of the woman who was half the size of himself.

Dean successfully fought the urge to make a whipping sound as the man nodded in affirmation.

With that, Katherine turned yet again on her hell and walked up the narrow stair case, her heels leaving a resounding _click click_ through room.

Dean completely ignored psycho burly man. He had more important things to worry about, namely his exhausted, hurting brother.

The older hunter looked over at his younger brother, concern showing through in his eyes.

"Sammy, you OK?" he whispered softly, for he thought that Sam might break into pieces if he was too loud.

Somewhere in the back of Dean's mind a small voice piped up saying if only he had a quarter for every time he asked that question…

Sam made no movement and Dean looked on praying; wishing that Sam would just move; let him know that he was OK…

ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam desperately wanted to move or make some sort movement to assure Dean that he was OK, even though it was a lie.

But at this moment, Sam was too tired to move.

"Sammy, you OK?" he heard the voice of his brother break the silence that had settled over the room.

There was something about the voice that was different than macho Dean. This voice was laced with concern and worry, something that Dean rarely let show.

And at the moment, Sam knew that he had to at least try to show his brother that he was "alright".

With another rages breath, Sam scrunched his eyes tight then, slowly opened them. The sudden light of the room, no matter how dark it was, caused Sam's headache to intensify; if it was possible.

He turned his head slightly, bringing on another wave of pain, and tried to say something. It was more difficult than he could have imagined, and on the fifth try, Sam was able to squeak out an "I'm fine", and offer a weak smile.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

Relief flooded Dean's body when, at last, Sam's head rose and turned slightly towards him.

He suppressed a rush of anger when he saw a large forming bruise in the shape of a hand on Sam's cheek. The blue and purple blotch made Sam's already unusually pale skin seem even paler.

He almost didn't hear the weak 'I'm fine' that Sam gave while he was critically examining his brother for further injuries.

Once he was satisfied that the crazy bitch hadn't done anything else to Sammy, Dean turned his attention to psycho burly man.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

The man smiled and walked in front of Dean "Why, she's about to finish the cycle." He said, a large smile encompassing his face.

Dean almost rolled his eyes.

"Ya know, I keep on hearing all this shit about a "cycle", but that means nothing to me." Dean said, hoping that the man was as stupid as he looked and would give them the information that Katherine wouldn't.

The man smiled and took out a large knife form the back of his pants and proceeded to twirl it around in his finger in attempt to intimidate Dean.

"You see about two hundred years ago, Katherine was an ordinary person." He said.

"Then, one day around the Festival time, she up and disappeared." He said tracing his finger lightly along the edge of the knife.

"The townspeople thought that she had died or got eaten or something horrible." He stopped to see if Dean was listening. The older hunter guessed that he just liked to listen to himself talk.

"But a year later, she came back, not a day older, and with incredible power." The burly man continued.

"She claimed that she had found a spell that made her immortal and gave her incredible power." He stopped twirling the knife and grasped it hard.

"Of course, the townspeople wanted to burn her at the stake for being a witch, but she was too powerful and was going to destroy the town and all the people in it."

His eyes were filled with an emotion that Dean could not identify.

"Then, another witch, a good one mind you, found a spell that banished all of Katherine's power and sent it to different people throughout the world. Katherine found out that the only way to gain back her power and her immortality was to "absorb" the power of two psychics every hundred years. With every psychic she absorbs she becomes stronger."

He let a loud laugh that echoed through out the small room and caused Sam to cringe.

"And Samuel here is the last psychic. One Katherine absorbs him, she will complete the cycle; she will be invincible." He whispered.

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

"What makes you think that she will share her power with you? What makes you think she won't kill you after she has used you?" the weak voice of Sam asked. Dean was glad that Sam was gaining some of his strength back, but he still sounded exhausted.

Psycho burly man only laughed. It was a laugh laced with nervousness and doubt, but a laugh nonetheless.

His eyes seemed to glow dangerously as he approached Sam and bent down to stare him in the eyes.

"It is better to be the right hand of the devil, than in his path." He whispered, knife held dangerously in his hand.

A clank of the door opening caused psycho burly man to straighten up and wait for Katherine to reach the bottom of the stairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she immediately turned to psycho burly man.

"It is ready. Unite those two."

He smiled and flexed his muscles for no particular reason at all.

Katherine turned back to the two hunters as she reached behind her back, brown eyes turning blacker with every moment.

"You won't cause any trouble will you?" she asked Dean as she brought out a small gun.

Dean's eyes widened in fear as a slick smile spread across her face and she slowly pointed the gun at Sam.

"Will you?"

* * *

**where tears fall: So, do you like? What will happen? Any suggestions just tell me! I woul be more than glad to hear them:)**

**Bye and happy Easter! (again!) **


	13. Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the charaters and I am not making profit off of my stories. **

**where tears fall: Hello everyone! Thanks as allways for reviewing! Well, I don't have much to say other than this is a long chapter and has (as always) a cliffie! Enjoy: )  
**

* * *

Vision

Chapter 13

Dean couldn't help the anger that seemed to be boiling up out of him as Katherine pointed the gun at Sam's head.

It was an anger of helplessness, knowing that he couldn't do anything to himself or Sam. But most of all it was an anger of fear. Fear of what was about to happen, not so much for himself, but for his little brother, who he had sworn to protect.

His little brother, whose pale, bruised body shook with exhaustion.

His little brother whose wide brown eyes stared deep into his, pleading for the older brother to come and rescue him, like Dean always did when they were younger.

His little brother, who was now face to face with a small gun. Which brought Dean back to his current situation.

At this very moment he could feel psycho burly man uniting the thick ropes that held him to the support. He had a few options:

One. Attack Katherine. But even if he was able to effectively disarm Katherine without her blowing his brother's brains out, he was still faced with psycho burly man and a very tired Sam. He wasn't felling so hot either. Chances of escape were slim.

Two. Attack psycho burly man. But Dean was almost certain that Katherine had no problems killing psycho burly or killing Sam if he made the wrong move.

Three. Do as Katherine says. Go along with her game and try to find an opening where he could take both his captors by surprise.

Dean wasn't rather found of any of these options…

"Get up." Katherine said to Dean, still pointing the gun only inches away from Sam's shaggy head.

Dean's eyes flashed with defiance. He didn't like to take orders from anyone other than his dad.

Katherine almost rolled her eyes at the resistance Dean was giving. She shoved the tip of the gun under Sam's chin and pushed it up so Sam's head was pressed against the support, his breath coming in short rasps.

"I said, get up." Katherine spat, resting her finger on the trigger.

Dean stiffened as another wave of anger passed through him.

"Make no mistake. Your brother is expendable. I can just as easily draw out another." She said in such a way that Dean knew it was no lie.

He clenched his now free fists together and slowly stood up. A wave of nausea and pain passed over him, causing Dean to sway slightly. But he wouldn't let it show.

"Make a move and be certain that I will kill him." She said coolly to Dean and inclined her head to psycho burly man to untie Sam.

As soon as the ropes were off, Sam felt the sweet relief of the circulation returning to his fingers. But it was a short reprieve as Katherine removed the gun form under his chin and pressed it against the back of his head, where he had been knocked out.

"Get up." She commanded. Dean noticed that her tone had become slightly more rushed than before.

Sam closed his eyes against the pain and attempted to make a move. But his shaking limbs and aching head seemed to oppose the idea. The young hunter sucked in a long drawn out breath, before trying again to push himself up. This time was more successful, and he actually was able to stand up.

Although, as soon as he did, the world tilted again and the room started to painfully spin.

Katherine smiled, satisfied with the progress and shot her head around to look at a very angry Dean.

"Start up the stairs." She said, leaving no room for argument.

Dean took one last look at Sam before turning to Katherine, eyes blazing.

"He won't make it. He's too weak." Dean stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Katherine seemed to consider this for a moment, examining a clearly weak Sam, before turning back to Dean. She didn't have time for this.

"Alright, you can help him. But it I even suspect that you are planning something, you both will die." Katherine said while pulling the gun and taking a step back.

That was all Dean needed to hear as he rushed to his brother's side. He draped a steadying arm around Sam's middle being careful not to injure his ribs more. Sam immediately slumped on Dean, placing nearly his entire weight on the older hunter.

The younger boy hung his head and took another shaky breath.

"Dean…" he was able to say. There was a relief and pleading in his voice, something that broke Dean's heart.

"Let's go." Katherine said and waited impatiently for the boys to begin their ascent up the stairs.

Every step brought a torrent of pain on to Dean's body from where psycho burly man decided to "talk" with Dean. It was hard enough climbing the steep stairs by himself, but with the extra weight of his brother, it seemed almost impossible.

Yet Dean continued. He had to continue. For Sam.

"Jeez, Sammy, went a little heavy on the fast food…" Dean whispered, hoping to lighten the younger boy's spirits and his.

Through Sam's pain-creased face, he let the smallest smile quirk at his lips.

"At least… I'm not… a coffee addict…" Sam countered, taking labored breaths.

"Hey, not addict, enthusiast. There is a difference." Dean said, lightened that Sam was well enough to speak. But still far from well.

"Keep walking." Katherine snapped from behind them, keeping the gun trained on Sam's head. Dean noticed again the urgency she held in her voice…

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally made it to the top of the stair and were greeted by the warm night air.

It was an unusually clear night with the stars standing our brightly, filling the sky with a million shinning dots.

Dean was able to look around and find that they were right behind Katherine's house. At the present moment, Katherine stood behind them, followed closely by psycho burly man. Dean had to fight the urge to try to take off and escape. But he knew in their present condition, they would most likely get a maximum of five feet before one or both of them would be shot.

And Katherine knew this too. So she stayed behind the boys and urged them to get into the house, waving her gun back and forth from brother to brother.

Dean and Sam complied and once were in the house, were rushed once again to climb another set of impossibly steep stairs to the top floor.

Dean was shaking under the weight and looked at Katherine like she had lobsters growing out of her ears. "You're kidding." He said.

Katherine grasped the gun harder and pressed it up the back of Dean's head, causing Dean to wince in pain. She just had to press his head injury. They all do…

"Get moving." She stated eyes wild and serious.

Dean noticed how her demeanor had changed dramatically from calm and collective to rushed and almost worried. Katherine wanted them to finish this fast. But Why?

Katherine shoved Dean harder, causing him to almost drop a barely conscious Sam.

Dean sighed. He had no choice. They had to keep moving.

"We're running out of time." Dean heard psycho burly man whisper. They _obviously _didn't think that Dean could hear them. They _obviously_ didn't know Dean Winchester.

"We have less than a half an hour left to finish the cycle." He continued.

"You don't think I know that?" Katherine replied rather sharply. Dean took that opportunity to take a glance at his watch: 11:32.

Dean almost smiled on the inside. Katherine only had a half an hour. Dean could stall. He looked over to Sam and saw the younger hunter's head almost touching his heaving chest and his eyes squeezed shut. He was in this on his own…

The next fifteen minutes were composed of Dean taking the slowest steps humanly possible and Katherine constantly jabbing his head with the gun to persuade him to move faster.

Once they had reached the top of the stairs, Dean could almost hear Katherine sigh with relief.

But this didn't stop the woman from urging Dean down the hall to the same room that he had entered only the night before.

As soon as they entered the small room Dean and Sam collapsed on the ground, each taking deep gasps of air.

Sam opened his eyes, slowly regaining a sense of where he was. It was a small room lit only by a ring of candles placed precisely in the center of the floor. On the far wall was a single picture of a young woman.

He had no time to comprehend this as strong arms, none to gently, wrapped themselves around his arms and dragged him to the middle of the circle of candles.

"Dean!" he called out, not able to fight of the man's hold.

Dean immediately turned at the sound of his brother's voice to see Sam being dragged to the candle circle. He instantly stood up and started for Sam, forgetting his aching body.

"Stop!" the voice of Katherine called out again.

The older hunter almost regrettably turned to face Katherine, gun in her hand pointed at his face.

Dean felt the urge to curse whoever sold a psychopath like Katherine a weapon.

He was yet again rendered helpless as Sam was tied tightly to a stake in the middle of the circle.

He was helpless against the man tying him up to a pipe coming from the wall.

His mind reeled with idea, but for the first time in Dean's life, he had no idea what he could do to save them.

Sam put up a mild struggle, but was no match against the power of psycho burly man. He felt incredible weak and nauseous. There was no way that he could untie himself and Dean didn't look to hopeful either.

Sam stared at Dean with pleading eyes. His whole body was tense and hurting. The young hunter could not shake the feeling that this time, they weren't going to make it out O.K.

"Finally!" Katherine exclaimed, hair bobbing wildly again. She walked slowly up to Sam, her composure returned to calm and cool again. She gave her smile that Sam had become to dread and stared at him longingly like a wolf would do to a cornered lamb.

Sam could not help tremble when she stretched out her thin hand and let it hover above his cheek, relishing the fear the younger hunter gave off.

Dean struggled, knowing that this time around, Katherine was going to kill Sam.

"No!" he called, eyes wild. He pulled on his bonds, but unless the piping system was made of paper, there was no way he could pull it form the wall. But that didn't stop him from trying…

"Don't touch him!" Dean commanded. His voice strained clearly in a plea rather than a request.

Katherine ignored Dean's shout as she stared into Sam's eyes. Sam looked hesitantly from his brother to Katherine.

Her eyes turned from a dark brown to a dark black and her face crinkled in a smile.

"And now, you are mine." She said her voice deeper and strong like Sam had seen happen in so many bad movies.

Sam closed his eyes against what he knew would come as Katherine let her hand fall in on the boy's cheek.

The pain that had become all too familiar to Sam shot through his body, causing him to cry out as it coursed through his head. He felt the same sensation of being stuck in time for a moment, and then, he felt no more…

Dean watched in horror as his little brother cried out in pain again. A cry that tore at the older hunter's soul. He pulled at his bonds. He wouldn't give up. It was his duty to watch over Sammy. It was his responsibility.

He wouldn't give up.

Dean saw Katherine's smile, heard psycho burly mans' laugh and watched as Sam's rigid body, suddenly become limp.

ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam was in the darkness again; the same foggy darkness that had assailed him more than once before. It was all too quiet. Too calm.

Looking around at first he thought he was dead.

That was, until he saw the five figures coming for him in the distance enveloped in mist that had appeared out of nowhere.

Sam didn't try to run. He didn't try to shout or call for help, for he knew that even his brother could not help him now.

In an instant, the five figures appeared only a few feet away from Sam. Rob stood in the front of the small crowd, his face solemn and expressionless. Sam tried to make out the faces behind him, but a misty veil seemed to engulf their features, making it impossible to see clearly.

Then, with out warning, Rob spoke.

"Sam, you need to fight." He said, expression still not changing. His eyes once full of emotion were now hollow and empty.

Sam was taken aback by Rob's statement. He fumbled with words to say.

"I can't. It's too late." The young hunter said, while lowering his head in defeat. Katherine had won.

Rob remained still.

"Your fear is holding you back." Rob said.

Sam instantly looked up, confused.

"You have great power, yet you try to suppress it. You are scared of your power. You are scared of what you can do. You are scared of yourself." He continued.

Sam felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on his head. He instantly went into denial because he knew he didn't have great power;

because he knew that he would be normal some day;

but mostly because he knew that Rob was right…

"Let go Sam." Rob stated, causing Sam to snap out of his revere.

"Let go of your fear. If not for you, do it for your brother." He said, somehow filling his emotionless voice with meaning.

Sam stared at Rob, a new look of determinacy in his features.

"How? How can I save Dean?" he asked, eyes shinning with a new hope.

"Let go. Just let go." Rob said as the darkness intensified and the five figures melted into the foggy blackness.

Sam had no time to consider this as he was propelled back to his world of pain.

The young hunter hesitantly opened his eyes and found he was staring right into Katherine's smiling face.

A new power surged though him, empowering his body and soul. He knew what to do…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

Dean felt sweet relief flood through him as Sam's body jerked and his little brother slowly opened his eyes.

But it was short lived as Katherine pressed harder on Sam's cheek, erecting a cry of pain from the young hunter. Dean pulled again on the ropes binding him to the pipe but stopped as he felt a cold breeze flow through the room.

He looked at Sam and noticed something different in his eyes. In stead of a look of fear and defeat, there was a look of confidence and power.

Yes, Dean definitely saw a look of power as another, stronger gust filled the room, matching Sam's cry of pain.

It was then that Dean realized that there was no window in the small room.

"What the hell?" he murmured to himself as the wind picked up and began swirling around Sam and Katherine in the middle of the room, swiftly extinguishing all of the candles.

The next cry of pain was not from Sam, but from Katherine, as a small whirlwind picked up in the middle of the room.

Another gust knocked Dean against the wall and pressed him there, holding him down with an invisible force. The room began to tremble and shake slightly as the wind picked up to what felt like hurricane speeds, knocking over the candles and spreading them out across the room.

Dean tried to move his head forward against the invisible assailant, but did not succeed as his head was slammed back against the wall, causing a horde of stars to dance before his vision.

"SAM!" he called out as loud as his voice would allow. But his call was lost in the wind violently whipping around the room, his brother in the center.

Katherine's eyes widened in surprise, as another shock was sent through her body, causing her to cry out in pain.

She quickly pulled back her hand from Sam's head only to be violently slammed against the far wall, breaking the picture of the young lady in half while doing it.

Her breath became hitched as she attempted to move, but was unsuccessful, her brown eyes wide in surprise.

Dean watched in awe as Sam stood up calmly in the middle of the small whirlwind. Some how his hands were free from his bonds and clenched at his sides. Sam seemed unsually calm and sole focused on the woman pressed against the wall.

He took a step towards Katherine, his eyes glowing with hatred and revenge. Katherine struggled to move as Sam neared, giving out a cry of aggravation once and a while.

Sam took one more step towards Katherine so that he was face to face with the woman. He looked deeply into her brown eyes and let a smile pass his lips that scared even Dean.

"It's over. You lose." He said softly and held up his watch so that Katherine could see the time: 12:01AM.

Katherine eyes widened in disbelief as she and room started shaking. She gave out a pained cry as her body morphed into at first, the woman in the picture, then disintegrated into black ash and nothingness.

Sam suddenly felt suddenly incredibly weak as the room started to shake uncontrollably. He felt light-headed and so tired.

A small crack on the ceiling spread from the door to the center of the room, quickly followed by several other cracks.

Chunks of ceiling began to rain down on the small room, filling it with debris.

Sam felt so peaceful and so very tired. He turned slowly to face a terrified looking Dean, eye lids drooping with exhaustion. He let a small smile form on his lips to show Dean that they had won; that everything was OK.

Yes, they had won. They had beat Katherine.

And slowly, Sam gave into his tired body as darkness engulfed him and he fell to the floor.

Dean stared wide-eyed at his brother's limp form, his shaggy hair being tousled in the wind. His brother was seemingly unconscious, yet the room was still shaking like it had when Sam had first come back.

Dean's eyes widened even more as a chunk of ceiling fell, and missed Sam's head by a half a foot. The room seemed to be pulled together as the wind intensified yet again, pulling debris and dirt with it around the room in an everlasting circle.

Dean's heart dropped as the room gave a final creak and trembled loudly.

"SAM!" he called out as the debris laden floor and the crumpling roof, gave way, sending both brothers into oblivion…

* * *

**where tears fall: Well, how did you like that? Life is never easy for them is it? evil laugh**

**tell me what you think! And i'm sorry, but I may not be able to update next week, for I have to study for a HUGE national exam. But if I have time, I will update! Sorry for the inconvienience and the cliff hanger! BYE! REVIEW Please!**


	14. Collapse

**where tears fall:**

**Hello everyone! I am back- sorry for the wait, but I am happy to announce that my test is over!**

**Good news! I found the chapter relatively unaltered! cheer**

**So sorry for Author's note.**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews:) **

Enjoy:

* * *

Vision 

Chapter 14

He didn't know where he was…

And wherever it was, he had a strange nagging feeling that he shouldn't be there. But with no idea where he was, escape from this dark place seemed slim.

Then, suddenly, he felt something… Something cold and hard pressed up against his face.

And in a flash of hurt Dean's groggy mind was pulled out of the blissful calm of unconsciousness to painful, hard reality.

Dean's body jolted awake as he gasped for breath against the horde of pain that seemed to invade his body from nowhere. His eyes flung open as his lungs quickly rejected the inhalation of thick, dusty air. Dean coughed against the ground, gasping for a breath the air was denying him.

As soon as he had regained his breath, Dean quickly assessed his surroundings.

Soft rays of sun filtered down through the ceiling, giving the younger hunter enough light to see the "room".

_How long had he been out?_

The "room", or what was left of it, was in shambles. Huge chunks of ceiling and wood littered the area. The "wall" that was the closest to Dean precariously leaned in and the ceiling was barely held up by a lone support, giving the appearance that it would crumble at ant time.

His eyes traveled down to his hurting leg, where he found a small broken support leaning on it. The only thing preventing the support from crushing Dean's leg was the small, debris-laden couch, holding it up. Other then that, Dean was surprisingly, relatively "unharmed".

Dean's mind was swirling. He lifted a shaking hand up to his temple. That's when he noticed that his hands were no longer bound.

_The pipe must have broken in the collapse…_

_Collapse…_

_SAM!_

Dean's eyes immediately widened as the thought of his unconscious brother entered his mind.

"Sam!" he called, his hoarse voice straining out the simple name. And that is when he saw it. A small item, unimportant in any other circumstance, but something that now filled Dean's heart with courage, hope, and fear.

It was a dusty piece of fabric, from most likely a shirt, that was sticking out from a small pile of debris.

"Sam!" Dean called again, and struggled to move, but only brought on a striking pain in his leg.

His eyes shot to the support. He knew what he had to do.

The only way he could get free and help Sammy was to pull up the support, slip out from underneath, and hope to God that he could hold it up long enough before it came down and completely crushed his leg.

With a shaky inhale of breath, Dean pressed his sweaty palms together and pushed up against the support, grunting under the pain it caused his leg.

He had to be strong.

For Sammy.

With a small grunt Dean was able to slowly lift off the support and wriggle out from underneath, before it came crashing down on where his leg had previously been.

Dean starred wide-eyed at the support and took another dust-filled breath of air.

"Well, that was freakin' close." He whispered to no one in particular.

Dean's eyes flickered to the piece of fabric, most likely Sam's shirt. Gritting his teeth together, Dean tired to stand, but was assaulted by a wave of nausea and a fierce pain in his leg. One look affirmed his thoughts. It was most likely fractured. _Damn._

He took another steadying breath before standing, completely ignoring the intense pain vibrating in his leg.

In an instant, Dean hobbled over to the small pile of debris and collapsed, much to his leg's protest, on his knees.

He immediately began removing the rock and debris in a robotic manner. Dean didn't think about pain or finding his father or even killing the very demon that they had been hunting his whole life. The only thing he was thinking of was removing this barrier; this rock barrier that was separating Dean from his little brother; his family.

And with every rock he removed from the pile with his sweaty hands, a little more hope that he had harbored in his heart vanished till there was only a sliver of hope left.

Dean grunted as he lifted a large rock off the top of the pile and felt the color drain form his face at what he found.

It was the very dead face of psycho burly man, his glazed eyes staring eternally into nothing.

A surprised Dean sat back on the ground, panting with exhaustion and staring at the dead man that lay before him.

Dean was frustrated. Happy that it was psycho burly man buried in the ruble and not his brother, but frustrated nonetheless.

This time Dean's green eyes surveyed the whole "room" closely, taking in every sight, incase he might miss a sign of Sam.

His eyes traveled over to the pile of debris in the middle of the "room". His mind made a simple reasoning. Sam ether had to be on the other side of the pile…

Or underneath it…

_No._

A new fire awoke in Dean as his eyes became wild. His brother was fine. He _had_ to be fine.

It was Dean's duty as a big brother to protect Sam. He always did and always would.

Dean took a dust filled breath as he painfully limped towards the pile, hanging on to a thread of hope. Sam had to be O.K. because if he wasn't then Dean was a failure. And Dean Winchester _never_ failed at anything. _Except maybe for Algebra II. _

He bit his lip tentatively. Every moment that he was forced to limp and wonder, chipped away at his hope that was now dangling by a string.

Dean had never been a godly man. He didn't believe in "miracles" or "destiny". He didn't believe that there was anything other than a bunch of fluffy clouds watching over the world. But now, at this moment, he made a deal with God.

He would do anything, anything if Sam would just be safe. And he promised that. And hoped desperately that someone was listening.

Dean finally made it around the pile and his heart stopped at what he saw.

It was the limp form of Sam, covered in dust, lying face up on the floor. Fresh blood ran down the side of his face, coloring his pale complexion a crimson red.

The only sign that he was alive was the shallow, strangled breaths that his weak body sucked in.

Dean would've run for joy to his brother, if his aching body and broken leg would have allowed. But he was content with limping wildly towards Sam and kneeling down by his side.

"Sammy." Dean called, soft green eyes boring into his brother's prone form. He shook Sam softly, almost scared that he might break the boy if he pushed too hard.

Sam's body tensed suddenly before coughing violently.

"That's it Sam." Dean said, eyes turned hard with worry at the bright blood that appeared on Sam's lips.

Sam squeezed his eyes tightly before letting them open slowly. His normally deep brown eyes were slightly glazed over with exhaustion.

"Dean?" he asked softly, before being taken seized again by a violent cough.

"Hey Sammy, why'd you have to go steal the spot light and be the hero? You know that's my job." Dean said softy, failing to cover up his intense worry with an idiotic joke. He added a small smile to reassure Sam, but his shaky voice and tear filled eyes gave him away.

"Dean." Sam whispered, brown eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Yeah?" Dean asked now holding his brother tightly in his arms. He wouldn't let Sam go with out a fight.

"You know… I …lo…"

"No Sam, don't say it!" Dean cut him off in a harsh tone, voice cracking. His eyes were powerful and full of emotion and denial.

Sam's look softened. He knew that Dean wasn't mad at him. Dean might be mad at the whole world, but he wasn't mad at him…

"I have to Dean." Sam whispered, tears now flowing freely down his bruised cheeks.

"You…have been the …best brother…anyone could…ask for." Sam whispered.

Dean choked back at sob as tears brimmed in his eyes.

"You're gonna be O.K. Sammy." Dean said, voice failing him as he stroked Sam's shaggy hair.

_You have to be…_

At this Sam smiled softly at Dean, staring deep into his eyes.

"I…love you." Sam whispered as his eyes slipped shut and he succumbed to the dark unconsciousness again.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed eyes wild. He gripped his brother tightly as if somehow, it would it would prevent Sam from leaving.

_You have to be O.K…_

"I need you Sam…" Dean whispered softly to his unconscious brother before letting a lone tear slide down his bruised cheek.

* * *

**where tears fall: tear tear That was such a sad chapter! But do not worry this is not a death fic, so all you people who are about to attack my house, you can back off now...**

**I really did not expect this story to last so long- it will be over soon!**

**Thanks agian to all the reviewers and please tell me what you think!**

**Review! **


	15. Saved

**where tears fall: I am so sorry that it took so long for this update! I simply had trouble finishing this chapter! Anyway- thanks for the reviews and critisizims! Here you go:**

* * *

Vision

Chapter 15

It was unusually light.

Usually when he was in this place it was black; but no, it was a blinding white light that encompassed the whole area, blocking out all other sights.

"_Samuel_..."

Sam turned his head sharply, looking for the source of the voice, but saw only light. The voice was slick and smooth... He was sure he had heard it before.

It sounded so familiar...

"_Samuel_..."

Again he turned and again he was faced by white.

Suddenly the light faded slowly to reveal one familiar figure standing the plain.

His dark complexion and slick black hair contrasted immensely with the white light surrounding him. He seemed so familiar to Sam.

"Hello Sam..." Rob said, smiling widely.

Something clicked in Sam's mind as he remembered the dark psychic who had helped him defeat Katherine. He seemed different somehow- his eyes were no longer dark and hollow, but filled with more emotion than he had very seen.

"Where am I?" Sam asked, frustration faded by the appearance of Rob. He felt strangely peaceful and calm when Rob offered another smile.

"You. You, Samuel, are dead." Rob said still smiling.

Sam's eyes widened at this statement and took a step back. He couldn't be dead, he was alive with Dean.

"But...But that's impossible! I can't be..." Sam looked around frantically for something; anything that could prove Rob's statement wrong. But all around him was light. Surrounding, and seeming to go on forever.

Then a thought struck him; a thought that sent fear sharply into his heart.

"Dean? Where's Dean?" Sam asked breathing hitched and frantic.

Rob cocked his head to the side in a tauntingly innocent way.

"Dean is not here. He is alive." Rob said disappearing and reappearing only a few feet in front of Sam.

Sam seemed to relax at this statement and breathed a long sigh of relief. He lifted a hand to his head and ran it through his shaggy hair in a way much like his brother.

His brother was alive, and that is all that mattered to him. He really didn't care if he lived as long as his brother was fine. Dean would be OK. Dean was strong; he had always been. Sam's eyes flicked to Rob's.

"Well if I am dead, then should I be ya know with the dead?" Sam asked, voice confused and eyes pleading as he glanced up to meet Rob's stare.

"You don't understand do you?" Rob asked, features suddenly filled with concern.

Sam scrunched his eyebrows tightly in confusion ay Rob's statement.

Rob sighed and shook his head when he saw that Sam didn't comprehend.

"Your brother needs you more than you know."

Sam remained confused, the expression on his face hardening with the mention of Dean.

"He depends on you Sam. You keep him alive; fighting." Rob said as his stare intensified.

"He fights for you Sam. With out you, Dean would die."

Sam eyes widened as sudden realization struck him. He slowly lifted up his eyes to meet Rob's. Dean was always supposed to be the strong one; Sam was supposed to depend on Dean, not vise versa. Sam slowly lowered his head, bangs covering his eyes as he stared intensely at the "ground".

"That is why you aren't going to die." Rob said smile slipping playfully back on to his face.

Sam shot his head up, more confused then when he first arrived at... wherever he was.

"What? But I thought I was..." he started, brown eyes alight with confusion.

Rob let out a mighty laugh that made Sam feel foolish for even asking such a question. He had never heard Rob laugh and act this way.

"Just let us take care of it." Rob said, dark eyes gleaming with mischief.

Sam was about to ask about he "we" when four men appeared beside Rob, faces no longer covered by the dark veil, but shining with smiles that were wide and welcoming. Each man's eyes shone with thanks and appreciation.

Rob glanced at each man and nodded respectively, before turning back to a very confused Sam.

"Thank you Samuel Winchester." Rob said while lifting up hands. Nothing happened for a moment.

Sam stood dumbfounded and watched as the light intensified around the five beings till the figures were engulfed in the light, shining brightly around them. Shutting his eyes tightly against the blinding light, Sam suddenly had the feeling as if he was falling; falling hard and fast into eternity and nothingness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean didn't know how long he waited, Sammy's broken body held tightly to his chest.

He didn't care either.

It had been a long time since the color had faded form Sam's already pale face and lips turned a tint of blue. In his heart, Dean knew Sam was gone...

But he held his brother tight.

To him, nothing mattered anymore. Sam had been his life; his motivation; his responsibility.

And now, Sam was gone. He had failed his father and worse, his mother.

It was his job; his duty as a big brother to protect his little Sammy. But in one fatal swoop, it had all fallen about.

Dean closed his eyes against the pain, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. He didn't care if he was strong anymore.

He had no one to be strong for...

His heart throbbed with empty pain. It was all shallow now; suffocating him with emptiness.

He didn't know how he could live.

He buried his face in the same shaggy hair that he had made fun of so many times, now matted with his baby brother's blood.

Tear of pain gathered in his eyes again, blurring his vision. He couldn't live with out Sammy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam was still falling fast in the darkness, scream caught in his throat, depriving him of precious oxygen that his starved lungs called for.

He fell till the darkness suddenly subsided and pain swam through his body while dust-laden air filled his lungs in a large gasp.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean hugged Sam's body tighter to his own.

He almost didn't notice at first when Sam's body jerked once.

But his green eyes widened incredibly when Sam jerked away from him and took a large gasp of air, coughing roughly.

"Sa..Sammy?" Dean chocked out, voice strained and filled with amazement.

Sam turned over quickly towards the ground and coughed hard, digging his palms into the ground.

"Sam!" Dean called and in an instant was at his brother's side setting a supporting hand on his back, while Sam struggled breathe. Sam hurt all over. There was a severe pounding that resounded in his head and his ribs felt like they were exploding with each strangled cough that tore at his lungs.

The young hunter finally regained his breath after a few more coughs. Sam turned around slowly to face his brother, brown eyes wide and confused.

Dean let a smile slide across his face as he watched Sam take in deep breaths and the smallest bit of color return to Sam's too pale face.

His brother was alive; that was all that mattered to him.

The brother's eyes met and they stayed staring deeply into each other for a moment, each brother's own eyes brimming with tears.

Dean felt the tears prick at his eyes and the joy fill his heart. His emotions pilled up inside of him, calling to be let out, till finally, he did something he had never done since they were kids: he grabbed Sam in a large embrace, being careful not to aggravate his wounds, and let the tears run freely down his face, each boy simply taking comfort in the other's company.

Dean didn't care anymore if he was caught in a "chick flick" moment. Sam could make fun of him all he wanted, he was just glad that he had his Sammy back.

After a few moments, a wide-eyed Sam pulled back form his brother's hug to see Dean's condition.

_It wasn't everyday that Dean was giving out hugs._

He looked pretty beat up to Sam with a small stream of blood trickling down his face that made the darkening bruises stand out and the blood coupled with dust that stained Dean's pant leg. But the thing that caught Sam's eyes was the tear lines that stained Dean's cheeks.

_Had Dean been crying?_

"Dean?" Sam strained out completely caught off guard at his brother's sudden show of emotion.

Sam looked up to Dean with wide brown eyes; and for a moment, Sammy was a six-year old who idolized his big brother.

Dean let out a laugh and wiped the tear streaks off his face with his sleeve, sniffling as he did so.

"You OK Sam?" Dean asked, concern now overpowering all emotions displayed on his face.

Sam took in a deep breath, which he instantly regretted by the flare of pain in his ribs. He ached pretty much all over, but he no longer had the feeling of death, and he was fairly certain that Rob had somehow taken care of all his internal injuries. He also felt much more energetic than before. A smile quirked at the young hunter's lips; Rob had really saved them- both of them.

"Earth to Sammy. You OK?" the impatient voice of Dean cut through Sam's thoughts.

"Are you sure _you_ should be asking that? I'm not the one who went all "care bear" on his brother." Sam said weakly and flashed a reassuring smile.

Dean couldn't help but let a goofy smile pass over his face. He didn't care that his smart-ass brother was making fun of him; he was just happy that Sam was OK.

And as the sirens of the approaching fire rescue and ambulance echoed through the house, Dean found that he would rather be no other place, than right there, inside a collapsed house, bruised and tired, with his little brother...

"Yeah, well, at least I wasn't the one who dressed up as the purple care bear for Halloween for three years in a row." Dean couldn't help whispering as the voices of the rescue workers called out to them; their rescue only moments away.

* * *

**where tears fall: tear tear tell me what you think! I did not expect this story to last this long! Anyway, I wil most likely have one more chapter to finish this up! Thank you for reading and review if you want to say anything! Thanks!  
**


	16. Together

**where tears fall: WOW! It is really the last chapter! well, thanks to everyone who reviewed throughout the whole story! You guys make me smile and have helped me with this story. **

* * *

Vision 

Chapter 16

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Dean called as Sam opened his bleary eyes and shifted his head from resting against the window of the car to glare at Dean.

Dean gave his best smile as Sam grumbled something that the older hunter decided it was best he didn't hear and shifted his lanky body to stare out the window at the passing trees and houses.

Dean gave one last glance at his brother before returning his eyes to the nearly empty road.

Sam looked better.

Well, a hell of a lot better than he did only two weeks ago.

Dean shifted uncomfortably and rung the steering wheel with his hands as the recent memories flooded into his mind.

That first week in the hospital had been one of the scariest of his life. As soon as they had been rescued, they both had been rushed to the hospital where, much to Dean's dislike, Sam was whisked away as the doctors flooded in to check on him.

Dean didn't remember much after that, only waking to find the most beautiful nurse he had ever seen standing above him; her hair the most beautiful color blonde and her eyes a breathtaking blue.

It was only when the drugs wore off did Dean realize that his nurse was, well... a little less than he imagined.

Helga, as she was called (or "it" in Dean's mind) was a six foot tall woman with a _very_ muscular build, a square jaw and a not so attractive uni-brow that did not do very well to complement her face.

Dean winced at the memory of the nurse. Helga was not the talking type. If fact she barely talked at all; only grumbled every once and awhile. Helga always seemed to wear her hair in a tight bun that sat on her head and stood so erect that it made her appear very threatening.

As soon as all the fog had left Dean's mind and the initial shook of meeting Helga wore off, he immediately called for his brother. Eyes wild and breathing hitched, he attempted several times to get up and look for Sammy till Helga was forced to call her twin brother Franz to sedate him.

Dean glanced at Sam who seemed caught in a world of his own as he watched the blurry images of trees pass by.

Dean eyes ran over the nearly faded bruises on Sam's cheek, anger and worry building up as he did so.

It had scared the hell out of him when Sam's doctor came in his little white hospital room to give him news of his little brother's condition. The doctor had seemed scared and fidgety as if trying to hide behind his large glasses, and for a second, Dean's worst fear came true all over again.

Dean got off easy compared to Sam. A broken leg, concussion, and a few minor bruises were nothing new to the hunter. The doctor had told him that he was lucky.

Dean almost laughed at him; luck would have meant nothing if he had lost Sammy.

The doctor had told him timidly that Sam had a severe concussion, broken ribs, major bruising and on top of that, a pretty bad cold. They were scared that somehow Sam might go into a coma.

But he never did.

"Ya need me to drive?" the voice of Sam cut off Dean's reminiscence.

Dean shot Sam a glare, faltering for a moment at the pure concern held in Sam's big brown eyes.

"Yeah right. Sam I already told you there is no way that you are driving my baby in your condition. You could run her into a tree or kill some innocent cat." Dean said, serious enough for Sam to sigh and turn back to watching trees.

"Whatever, but I'm not the one with the leg cast." he mumbled back, pressing his head hard against the glass in attempt to get comfortable.

Dean smiled and used one hand to pat his cast in an aggravated way. Dean had wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible, (partially because Helga was getting a little too friendly) but stayed an extra few day just to make sure Sam was well enough to leave.

It had scared him to death to see his little brother, deathly pale, with bandages wrapped tightly around his head, figure still on a white hospital bead. And as much as he dreaded seeing Helga, he loved his brother more and decided another week wouldn't hurt.

It also helped that Sam's nurse was a very hot brunette named Veronica, who blushed and giggled every time Dean flashed her a smile.

In the end, it was Sam who urged Dean to leave, more than tired of the constant flirting going on between the two.

Sam had insisted on driving, but Dean immediately shoved off his suggestion, claiming that he could drive with one leg.

Dean smiled at that thought. He might be breaking a few laws by driving with a leg cast, and it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but the older hunter had suffered from severe with drawls in the time that he was away from his precious car.

"You are now leaving Leeridge, Michigan." Sam read off of a neat little sign placed on the side of the road. The friendly atmosphere portrayed by the small sign did nothing to stop Dean from grinding his teeth, an exhaling loudly with relief when they passed the invisible line that contained them in the town.

Dean glanced at Sam and cleared his throat as an eerie silence settled over the car. He knew he had to ask the question; the same question that he had wanted to ask for the past two weeks, but couldn't find the opportunity to.

Partially because Sam had visibly withdrawn after the incident; not talking as much and always harboring a concerned look on his face. And Partially because Dean was afraid that he already knew the answer.

The older hunter cleared his throat again and shifted uncomfortably, giving Sam another glance.

He really sucked at this 'heart to heart' crap; that was more of Sammy's thing. Dean was more of a 'tell me now or I'll blow your head off and send your carcass to hell' sort of talker.

But he knew Sam would never talk about it on his own, so he wold have to ask...

He made one more uncomfortable throat clearing as a fair warning to Sam that he was going to say something he really didn't want to before starting.

"So..." Dean started, glancing at Sam in the most nonchalant way he could.

After an uncomfortable pause, Dean continued.

"What happened back there?" he asked in a rough voice, trying to hide his concern.

Sam slowly turned his head to Dean and raised a confused eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, trying his best to avoid the subject.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. Sam wasn't going to make this easy for him...

"You know...when we were in that room and Katharine was..." Dean stretched out his hand, willing Sam to fill in the blank.

Sam bit his lip, eyes clear of Dean's stare, and readjusted himself in his seat.

"Nothing..." he said softly, hoping that somehow, Dean would let it go at just that.

Dean sighed and squeezed the steering wheel in attempt to not wack his brother over the head. Sam was lying, Dean knew he was lying, and Sam knew that Dean knew he was lying, so why couldn't he just tell the truth.

"So you're telling me that the whole 'mini hurricane' thing and you..." Dean gulped as horrible memories flooded his mind.

"And you...coming back to life...was nothing?" Dean asked a little harder than he intended.

Sam adverted Dean's gaze again, taking a deep breath. Another awkward pause filled the car as Sam struggled with what to say.

"It was Rob." Sam said softly, turning his head back out to the road.

Dean wrung the steering wheel with his hands again.

_Thousand one, thousand two..._

He knew it was hard for Sam to say what happened, but not telling the whole truth wasn't helping. He was holding back something, and Dean's concern for his brother was enough to cut his patience in half.

"It was all Rob and nothing else?" Dean asked, staring down Sam, his voice hard and flowing with doubt.

Sam didn't answer, but instead, pressed his head up against the window harder, eyebrows furrowed.

Dean sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Sam was not being reasonable. _Enough of the 'heart to heart' I'm taking out the guns._

The older hunter ground his teeth in frustration and pulled over sharply to the side of the road, stopping the car and turning sharply to Sam.

"Cut the crap Sammy. I know you're lying. You've been hiding something from me ever since that night. If you're not going to tell me, I can't help you! So just stop lying to me and tell me the truth for once!" Dean yelled, venting not so much the anger he had been holding in, but the concern for Sam's well-being.

Sam's huge brown eyes were so wide and sorrowful that it broke Dean's heart to look at him.

The young hunter's eyes suddenly flashed with anger.

"What do you want me to say? That I brought down that building with my mind! Well here it is: I freakin' brought down that house with my mind! I_ killed_ Katherine and that man!"

Sam was on the verge of tears now, his eyes sad and pleading.

"And I could have killed you, Dean." Sam said, voice weak and nearly trembling. His eyes fell to the floor of the car, unable to look at Dean face to face.

Dean was speechless.

He sat in the car, wide-eyed and staring at Sam.

"I'm scared Dean." Sam said softly and slowly pulled his eyes up to meet Dean's.

"I don't know what to do...I don't want to hurt anyone..."

Dean protective instincts immediately kicked in at this statement. He studied Sam for a moment before placing a supportive hand on his shoulder, both brother's locking eyes.

"I promise, we are going to figure this out together." He said in a confidant tone, leaving no room for argument, his eyes intense and comforting.

Immediately feeling comforted, Sam offered a weak smile.

"You just can't keep shutting me out. OK?" Dean asked, voice unusually soft and soothing for Sam to hear.

"OK." Sam replied, shaking his head and sucking in the tears that never fell.

"Good." Dean affirmed and gave one more hard reassuring squeeze to Sam's shoulder before starting up the car and returning to the road.

Sam placed his head back in the familiar position against the glass and smiled. Dean always had a way of making him feel better, ever since they were little; Dean was always there for him; comforting and soothing in a way no one else could.

No matter what Dean would always be there for Sam, and in that moment, Sam decided that he would always be there for Dean. He wouldn't leave again. He needed Dean and Dean needed him and it would always be that way.

"And besides, you could never take me anyway." Dean added, flashing another comforting smile to Sam.

The younger hunter smiled lopsidedly and chose not to respond as he retured his gaze to the road.

Little did Sam know that he was thinking the exact same thing that Dean was:

They would both get through this _together._

_THE END

* * *

_

**where tears fall: tear tear**

**I had to end it happily (sort of) **

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing (or just reading!) I hope you have had as much fun reading it as much as I have writing it! Thanks again and bye!**_  
_


End file.
